Gold Digger
by Anshu
Summary: "Don't deride me," he warned. "Don't provoke me," she vied. "Don't resist me," he approached. "You don't possess me," she survived. "You're very angry," he considered. "Yet, you remain deluded," she defied.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Denied.

Plot/OC- Anshu© 2/2/2006. Lovingly reposted for **the-hinotori**, **Browneyes730, lilshygrl25, Ayame11midori, sakurablossom62, Secluded Sapphire, xarmaqni, Drazeel, Silent-L, InsanityByDefinition, Sesshomaru-Kagome4ever,Redwings019, Judgemental Anubis, Syracusegrl, Shutupndsmil3, Fprmr1, kyoko minion, maridalia1962, Lynne-Gray, Kireya, Peaches16x3, Emerald Karin, Lady Tallulah, fi13ns, Cindy, BloodyHighClaw, She's a Pistol, xSapphirexrosesxfanx, L'archangel, Zenbon Zakura, Guest, KaguraSerenityOgata88, Bloody Misaki, ****Emi Takahashi, **eat any good books lately, kzqueen, Twinkle-Twinkel, Guest, Startistica, Kirua Gasai, and Yami Kitsune, & **shinyangel****.**

* * *

"Good Morning! Ms. Gardner."

Instructing the executive assistant to follow in, confident, beautiful, and bold Téa Gardner entered her office. The clock had struck ten, and anyone working in the local vicinity could re-synchronise their watch with the punctuality of the young CEO of 'Candour International.'

Settling in the fluid power of industrial distribution, her office, she answered the knock on the door.

EA, a ginger haired girl, dressed in two-piece crème suit, served her coffee. A polite nod offered as a _thank you_, dictated the manners.

Téa understood that a charismatic leader gained influence from the strength of her personality. Words were unnecessary, especially when you sign the pay checks. Any interaction with the employees, unequal to the point of professionalism, violates personal space. It probes too many questions. And here, she was to have an upper hand… run things… or better yet, control them.

EA read the planner. "At half ten, you're meeting Mr. Smith from -Woods & Alliance. He's here to discuss the capital expenditure for the Asian campaign. Finance director is handling most of it. But still, he thinks you should join them."

An abstract affair, Téa mulled.

"At eleven, Board meeting on Corporate Governance. Eleven forty five, an invitation to _His _boutique…"

"…Boutique opening?"

"Senator's second wives, friend's boutique. He's launching a new line of shopping for men of all shapes and sizes."

An emphatically gay affair.

"Lunch at one with the Minister regarding the oil plant. Two forty, you're addressing the postgraduates of NYU on Investment Law and Commodities. I've prepared the speech." EA said, sliding a laminated draft. "I've freed your schedule at four, there's a parents meeting at Renée's school. You missed the last one…"

CEO cast a sharp glance. EA apologised, realising her mistake.

"Five thirty, Board review. At seven - conference on infrastructural contract. And lastly, dinner at eight with Mr. Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation."

At _that_ name, the expressionless ceruleans gleamed in vengeful rage.

"Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, the steel supply for Kaiba-land theme parks..."

"Reschedule him for next month."

Téa instructed. Her voice was icy cold, as was everything about her. EA made the changes and left for her cubicle, leaving the dynamic, successful, corporate giant to reflect on the last revelation.

_'Seto Kaiba, how the tables have turned.'_

She stood and walked towards the window to study the New York skyline. But not before taking a good look at her office. The place reeked of raw untamed power. Once upon a time, perhaps in another lifetime, she might have hated all this... but now, Téa Gardner herself was a plutocrat.

An affluent, influential, and thriving mogul with the lethal combination of brains and looks. In a man's world, the twenty-seven years old had made her own footsteps. Climbing the corporate ladder wasn't easy. She had to overcome the hierarchy. Right certain wrongs. In particular, the clichés such as women lacked assertiveness and were afraid of power. It was her sheer determination and input of inhumane hours that got her so far.

Though, it was also the flame of hatred that burned in her soul. The flame that lit the funeral pyre of Anzu Mazaki. Giving birth to Téa Gardner. Anzu Mazaki was dead and buried under the rebels of betrayal and distrust. She couldn't cut through it. Hopelessly abandoned and cold-bloodedly deceived by the only love of her life. How she loved him, adored him, worshipped the very ground he walked upon. In return, all she ever got was his dark sarcasm and disdainful infidelity. Pathetic cheerleader, Yugi's groupie. Not that he was ever polite.

But it was his closure that broke puny Anzu's little heart.

Gold digger.

**Flashback: Some ten years ago in Domino city.**

Seventeen years old, Anzu greeted him. Seto Kaiba stood on his turf glowering at her. He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Fishing for a death wish, Mazaki? I'll oblige if you are."

"Oblige me with a dance."

"NO."

"Scared that I'm the better dancer." She cut his ego.

"Eight thirty sharp, and don't be late. I abhor tardiness."

Blissfully shocked, she squealed, and laughed, and pirouetted. Head over heels in love she was.

**Flashback ends. Present day in New York.**

"Renée's bodyguard is on hold."

EA knocked. Dusting off the past, Téa took the call.

"Ms. Gardner. It's an emergency. Renée is in a hospital. It was a small accident."

_Emergency? Accident? _The jolt of motherly fear recoiled through her system. It was so sudden it almost paralysed her.

"Ms. Gardner… _hello_…?"

"Which hospital?"

"St. Mathews."

"Who is with her?"

"Governess and the driver. I rang and notified her school."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Téa hung up. She collected her beige jacket and purse from the standby closet.

"I won't be in office today." She issued to her secretary. "Any additional briefing, if and only if necessary, should be connected to me. Attend the boutique opening. And apologise to the minister." She concluded, approaching the elevator on the ninetieth floor.

Before entering she quickly made a call to her personal chauffer Ed. He had the car ready. Within twenty minutes, Téa was in the children's ward.

"Mama!"

A bubbly voice greeted.

"Sweetheart, are you badly hurt? How did this happen? What were you doing on the road? Turn around let me see the damage. How bad is the pain?"

Téa was nearing the brink of collapse to see Renée covered in bandages.

The perky little nine years old with a cute round face had cobalt eyes and porcelain skin. Blessed with her father's eyes and hair, the soft brown chocolate locks hung loosely over her shoulders, with the fringes covering her patched up forehead. Renée was Téa's daughter. She was a love child born of one-sided love. She was Téa's only source of happiness, and a reason to live.

Seeing the current state of her doll, the maternal instincts unleashed its wrath on the irresponsible governess and the incompetent security guards. Renée was well aware of her mom's tantrums. Especially in the affairs concerning her health and safety. Being the wise kid, she decided to sit this one out.

"Feeling better mom?"

"Hey…"

"Motherhood, you're obsessed with firing people. That was second governess this month."

"Daughterhood, I'm not obsessed just a little passionate. Anyway, how about we spend the day together? You know what this means." She lifted Renée in her arms assessing her injuries.

"You promise. The whole day?"

"Yes, so you scream, I scream, we all scream for…"

"Ice-cream!"

"Kiddo, how did this happen?"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault..."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing before her, the twenty years old looked nothing like the little boy she once knew.

Mokuba approached her with a guilt-ridden face. "I sincerely apologise…"

"I don't need your apology, Mr. Kaiba. What I demand is an explanation for your carelessness."

At that, he smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Your reputation pars with my brother's. And I noticed you're aware of my identity."

"Your brother and I are nothing alike." She told him, with a tinge of disgust. "As for your identity, if you're implying I'm well informed, then thank you for the compliment."

Mokuba realised he was dealing with a woman out of his league. Téa learned that he had settled the hospital bill. Renée further informed her that they had become friends.

"Mom, can Mr. Kaiba join us." Mom refused straightaway.

Sensing his cue. "Please, call me Mokuba. And I don't mind, if it's okay with you."

Téa glared at Renée. But her killer pout and the puppy eyes worked like a charm. The end results found the uncle following his niece. Instructing her chauffeur to the nearest ice cream parlour, the tycoon and the party settled in her custom-made Jaguar. Renée, exhausted and injured, fell asleep. An unwelcomed silence settled between them. Mokuba noticed the slight chill in the air as he studied his host. Téa was aware of his observation including his innermost dilemma. Inwardly, she was smirking.

Mokuba cleared his throat.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. What is it now that I remind you of?"

"An old friend! You bear a striking resemblance to her. Same eyes, same features. The only difference is in the colour of your hair. She was a brunette while yours, I believe, are jet-black."

"This friend you speak of. Is she dead?"

"No. I don't believe she is." He confessed, a little agitated, but with lot of faith. "Ms. Gardner, we have a dinner appointment..."

"I know." Téa smiled. "However, as you can see," she referred to Renée's sleeping form, "you'll have to reschedule."

At this, Mokuba cringed. Seto would roast him alive. Kaiba Corporation urgently needed steel supplies. Their theme parks construction demanded this collaboration.

Téa had played her cards right. She was attentive to the KC's need. Apart from the small distributors, all the major providers were under her control. She ran the cartel holding the indirect monopoly over the steel trade. Due to the shortage the prices had inflated. With no steady supplier, KC was losing money in labour and other cost. Kaiba had tactfully borrowed heavy funds against his mainline software firm to keep the money rolling. Hereto, she had bought a large chunk from his shareholders, discreetly, including the forty three percent of borrowing and holding papers from the banks. His billion-dollar empire was about to crumble soon… very soon.

"You okay?"

The trio waited in the car. Ed took their orders and left to buy the ice-creams.

"It's just that Seto was looking forward to this meeting."

Ed returned with their ice-creams. Téa gently woke up Renée.

"Mom, can Mokuba spend the day with us?" Caught off guard, Téa declined. "But mom, please."

"I don't mind." He said. His reasons partially based on the guilt, and partially to convince her for the dinner.

Téa calculated this would happen. Coached by Kaiba, Mokuba would never miss an opportunity. The question was- should she accept? Spending the day was an unsaid invitation. Could she decline him later?

Turning to Renée, she sighed. "Fine, but on one condition."

"I accept." The kid was too excited to read between the lines. "Mom, where do we go next?"

"You and Mokuba decide darling. Or how about we go to the library since you've missed the school?"

"NO…NO." Both uncle and niece said in unison.

"Alright, we watch a movie, have some lunch, and then go shopping."

Uncle and niece looked at each other silently deciding. And for a split second, Téa lost track of her emotions. There was no denial that a part of Seto lived in Renée. How much she abhorred that man? Yet, here he was, his essence, his presence in every breath of her daughter.

Mokuba's sudden intervention made things difficult. But sooner or later she had to face Kaiba. Their meeting was inevitable. Just like the calm before a massive storm. The only difference was that this time, Seto would be the victim. She'll take everything away from him.

"We're here." Ed announced, parking the car in front of the cinema.

After watching the cartoon, they lunched in a hectic bistro. Mokuba momentarily excused himself. Téa smiled at his brief absence. She was aware that he had gone to inform Kaiba. More to the point, she was expecting Seto's abrupt appearance. In business, this was an invasive manoeuvre. In simple words, when tiger doesn't catches the prey in first shot… then think outside the box, and lure the prey towards the tiger.

Her cold gaze fixed upon the entrance. The desperation. Anytime now, Seto could walk through those doors pretending to be around.

"Sorry it took me so long."

From his devastated looks, Téa judged that Seto was less forgiving. Mokuba's plan failed but at least he tried.

The clock struck half seven as the three retired from the toy store.

For Renée, the day was a blessing. She got to spend the time with her mom. And she made a new friend. Mokuba enjoyed the company of his host. But he still had to convince her. Téa, on the other hand, looked relaxed. Sure, she'd have to burn the midnight oil, but the day spend with her daughter was worth it.

Mokuba made a final attempt. "Seto and I would be honoured if you and Renée could join us."

And _this_ was his major mistake.

"I'm afraid, I must respectfully decline." Téa put the kid in the car. "Renée is tired. If it wasn't for her, I would've gladly joined you."

"I can assure you her safety, if that is the case."

"I appreciate your assurance, Mokuba. But I trust no one when it concerns about my daughter's safety. Please reschedule. Business can wait."

She hinted towards the approaching private Executive limousine – (her courtesy) halting next to him.

"That's your ride. Today was fun. Do convey my best regards to Mr. Kaiba. Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Ed parked the Jaguar in the driveway of a double fronted house.

The mansion was beautiful and surrounded by the greenery. Téa carried Renée to the bedroom and tucked her in. Ed followed shortly. Depositing the bags in the kitchen, he left for his quarters. Téa took a quick shower, and changed into casual attire. Fixing a quick sandwich, she resigned to her study. Her working hours were getting started. At ease, the CEO followed the trail of leftover activities.

She wrote to the Minister on missing their lunch. This was accompanied by a three-week yacht holiday to a private Caribbean island. Acquiring the oil plant a massive step, and bribery was the means to get it. For the NYU postgraduates, she mailed her secretary to organise a fully paid internships. In addition, she made a generous donation to the dean. Next, she finalised the infrastructural contract. Other issues could wait till tomorrow. One day's absence cost her in thousands.

At three thirty in the morning, tired, she instinctively reached to find her coffee missing.

"Damn it, I left it in the kitchen." She cursed.

"Looking for this?"

"Bakura? What're you doing here?"

"I called him." Ed replied.

Ed was a well built man in his early fifties. He had a flat top haircut and calm features. He was the butler combined chauffer and an overall fatherly figure. Dressed informally, he was standing behind Bakura with two coffee cups.

Judging by their expressions, her best friend and butler were in a mood for some serious discussion.

"Can't we save this for later?" She pouted.

In her suffocating world, they were her family, and occasionally great advisers. For ten years, they had been by her side...consoling her like their flesh and blood.

"These charms work better on Renée. You stick to the constipated CEO look." Bakura mocked.

"Tell Ed to stop serving me the sauerkraut."

Ed's eyebrows flew up at that. "Are you challenging my culinary skills?"

Placing her coffee on her desk, Bakura resigned to the nearby chair. While Ed handed Bakura his share, and stood near the door, drinking his. Their gaze pinned her.

"It's inescapable."

"You don't know that." Bakura appealed on his goddaughter's behalf. "Mentioning conditions to a nine year old is not fair."

"I quit playing fair a long time ago."

"How will you live without her?" Ed asked.

They weren't making it any easier.

"Mokuba has seen Renée. Seto Kaiba, the evil scumbag will avail any opportunity, including her, to get what he wants. I've no choice in the matter. My decision is final. Renée will leave for London."

The decision was made earlier in the day. That was the condition; she had lured Renée with. Kaiba was infamous for using cold unconventional methods. Using Renée as his trump card was not beneath him.

Despite the disagreement, they saw her point. Still, deep lines formed on Ed's forehead. In her ten years journey, Ed was the first person to witness her transformation. He had seen the perky seventeen years old, full of hope and happiness, disappearing behind the armoured suits of the business world. The joyful smiles now concealed with professional smirks. Ceruleans lacked the warmth in them. They were harsh and stone cold. Her words devoid of friendship and love. Fiscal policies, cutbacks, downturn, and most hideously, revenge replaced it all. Only solace this twenty-four hour working machine found was in her daughter, and now, she was sending her away.

Ed remembered the first time he saw her.

**Flashback- The Escape. Ten Years ago Domino City…**

Florence Gardner, the woman in her early sixties, world-renowned fashion designer, and divorcee of four millionaires was holding her winter exhibition in Domino city.

Being in her service, Ed was in charge of all her activities. At four in the morning; he was driving her back to the hotel. Accustomed to her tantrums, he stopped near a petrol pump to buy some confectionaries. Covering his frame with the thick overcoat, he walked to the counter. When he heard some bleak yelping… someone was either crying or whispering in the nearby bushes. Curious, he went to investigate and froze at the sight.

A teenage girl, barely clothed was shivering severely. She was bleeding. There was a long gash exposed on the sides of her thigh. Her shredded back was plaster with the clotted blood, mud, and snow. Her left arm looked broken. Without thinking twice, he placed his overcoat on her.

**End of flashback.**

"Snap out of it, Ed."

To this day, that sight broke his heart.

"Téa, don't wear this mask for so long that you forget who you are underneath it." With that he stood and left.

She stayed quiet, watching him leave. Bakura took her hand in his. "Sure about this? You're really sending kid away."

What choice she had? "You know Kaiba. He never plays fair. And I think, right now, that self-conceited bastard will be sitting by the fire place, indulging his scotch on the rocks, thinking about the contingencies…"

"…For his business?" Bakura asked curiously. "Or the cancellation of dinner?"

"Both. I've to watch my every move. Because if I stand corrected, Kaiba will devise an alternate to scan my personal profile."

"Are you telling me what I'm thinking?"

"Yes Bakura. Unfortunately, Téa Gardner has become Seto Kaiba's personal curiosity."

**Kaiba mansion.**

Seto Kaiba, twenty-eight years old was as arrogant and self-centred as always. If anything, the growing years had only contributed to his zeal and fierceness. At the prime of his vitality, Kaiba was rigorous, energetic, handsome, and lethal with the same ambitious drive to conquer the world.

Dressed in black combats, the young billionaire was resting on an armchair, by the fire place, entertaining himself with the scotch on the rocks. With the dying flames, one and only one question disturbed him.

Why would Téa Gardner cancel her appointment?

Seto didn't believe in fool's paradise. He was aware of Gardner's success and social status. In contrast to the matter, his cold heart allowed… somewhere between the thick coat of ice, a blur line of respect for her. But the agile mind demanded an explanation. Why was Gardner ignoring Kaiba Corporation? If anything, KC was offering a very lucrative deal. So why was Gardner playing hard?

_Unless… _The question of her disregard was not a mere negligence. What if it was personal?

Keeping the finely cut glassware on the table, Seto stood and left for his study. He made few essential phone calls. In few minutes, some documents faxed to his personal number classified as highly confidential. After studying the papers, he walked over to his balcony.

**Same time back at Gardner's residence... **

When Seto received his fax, Téa too received an important contract. Taking the papers, she walked over to her balcony.

Two successful magnates stood in their apartments looking over the Central park.

Darkness and distance were the only obstacles between them.

Searching for a _nameless_, Kaiba broke the solitude. He quoted Lord Acton.

"Power corrupts."

"And absolute power corrupts absolutely." She finished.


	4. Chapter 4

From: R. Jones. Fax location- Paris.

Name: Téa Gardner.

Birth date: 18th August

Birth Place: Domino.

Eye colour: Cerulean

Hair: Black. Natural colour – Brunette.

Identification marks: Deep Scars on back and sides of her left thigh.

Height: 5'8

Marital Status: Single mother.

Education: BBM - Yale- Merit.

Employment: Advances Manager Corporate Division. Role involved Buyouts, Acquisition Finance. Resigned after one year.

Candour International: Steel & rare metals with subsidiaries in Infrastructure & Petroleum.

Major Leads: Oil plant buyout.

Private Assets: 995 million. Self made.

Traits: Intractable and highly disciplined.

Likes: Early morning jogs & Italian food.

Dislikes: Time wasters, & unhygienic conditions.

Hobbies: Reading.

Quirks: Standing on tiptoes.

Personal History: Both parents died when Gardner was two. Florence Gardner adopted her. Florence passed away six years ago. Gardner has 1 daughter named Renée. She conceived Renée at seventeen. Renée was born in St. Stephens, London, United Kingdom. Renée's paternal parentage is anonymous.

Renée's date of birth: 7th August.

Renée is nine years old. Has passion for card games. Favourite duellist - Seto Kaiba. Favourite card-Blue Eyes White dragon. Hobby- watch cartoons and eat ice creams. She holds 10% stakes in Candour International.

**XXXXX**

The more Kaiba read, the more curious he became.

He and Gardner shared striking similarities. For starters, both were self-made corporate climbers. Both shared the strong bond with their only family. Though what attracted him intensely was that Gardner came from Domino. And she shared the same eyes and birthday as _her_. Still, he wanted to know the main reason behind Gardner's passion. Under the normal circumstances, it was impossible to achieve the height of her success.

"Finally, an individual worth meeting."

* * *

**Gardner's residence.**

Téa stuffed the last soft toy in a handbag. Closing the zip, she eyed the intruder.

"Sorry cuz. Renée can't make this trip."

"Not again, Bakura."

"Ah!" The butler said, entering the room. "Woman proposes God disposes."

Téa stopped packing. She scowled at them, her patience running thin. She folded her arms, raised an eyebrow, waiting for Ed to state his reasons.

He didn't.

"Spare me the riddles, old man."

"Renée has fever." Ed replied. "You can't fly her across Atlantic."

An unladylike oath escaped her lips. Things weren't working out the way she planned. Angry, she slammed the handbag on the floor. Bakura and Ed chuckled.

"Getting desperate, cuz?"

"What you still doin' here? Shouldn't you be with pregnant wife?"

"Wife can manage. Besides, it's not every day I get to see your old spunk."

"Oh I agree." Ed said.

She glared at them.

"Always a pleasure!" They teased.

"Whatever, I'm going for a run."

Their little game at her expense wasn't calming the situation. So she decided to split.

"Yes, always running away." Bakura mumbled.

A second later, a pillow hit him square in the face.

**XXXXXXXX**

Every morning, regardless of her disposition, Téa would run. It was an old habit she developed during her undergraduate years.

After completing the stretching exercises, she took a deep breath and broke into the gentle stride. The first lap run was light. Constantly building the rhythm; Téa was now in full throttle. By her tenth lap, she was panting heavily and sweating generously. Calling it a last lap, she increased her speed when…

"Get off me, watch where you're going." A big shot barked. Someone had bumped in her.

The sudden collision took both the runners down.

Time stood still at the inevitable. The emotions trapped for a decade went wild.

**"MAZAKI"**

**XXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later, Téa stormed in her house.

The brimming cup of her anger overflowed. The will to destroy no longer restrained. She headed straight to the dish room to purge off this negativity. This fury threatened her reasoning, and by extension, her survival.

Ed and Bakura came down instantly. They ignored the breaking sounds effects. Looking at each other, their suspicions confirmed. They smirked.

Few minutes later, a very calm Téa came out from the demolished room.

"À la mode tactic, for anger management therapy, madam." The butler jibed handing a fresh towel. "Shall I call the departmental store for more, should the need arise again?"

Téa panting heavily fixed him with a glare.

"I see," Bakura's eyes lit up. "Kaiba has made an appearance."

"What makes you think it was Kaiba?"

Bakura smiled enigmatically. "Because he's the only man, MAN enough, to trigger this reaction in you."

Téa felt electrocuted. She looked at him and then at the iron grate by the fireplace.

"Don't even think about it. You know you love me. Now spill."

There was just no escaping them. Ed poured her orange juice. She took a small sip, and sighed in defeat, ready to fill in the blanks.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"**Mazaki**"

Raw ire coursed through her like a lioness coiled to spring. Téa exploited the position of being on top. She pushed his chest, using it as a leverage to stand back on her feet. It took her a full minute to curb her rage.

Gathering the pieces of her shattered self-control, she asked. "Excuse me, who's Mazaki?"

Seto too stood tall.

His eyes fixed on the dark haired beauty standing before him. The gaze radiating from the azures pierced her, perforating her core, digging deep, searching for the nameless soul that dared to steal his peace.

"Cut the drama. And answer me. Where the hell were you for all these goddamn years?"

His question demanded answerability for ten years. The authority in his voice commanded an explanation. A decade stretched to an eternity. That's how long it took him to track her down. But now, none of it mattered. She was here. Seto took hold of her wrist never to let go again.

Her breathing composed. But inwardly, she stormed like a mad sea. Téa looked at his fingers curled around her wrist. His deathlike grip hurt her bone. In a lightning speed, she unlocked herself, challenging his hold over her. She met his stare with an indifference that had a distressing effect on him.

"Are you hearing impaired, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto observed her. She was mocking him. He was aware of it. There was only person, apart from Mokuba, that had the guts. The girl he once knew so intimately. That fearless girl matched his arrogance with her wits, laughed over his stubbornness, and made him submit to the adventurous desires.

What were the chances? The ditto image of Anzu Mazaki was standing before him. Impassive to his personality, unaffected by his superiority. She had the similar audacity with similar features. The only difference was the colour of her hair. But in that one moment, when she was on him, he felt her touch. The touch deprived for so long. He could unearth that touch in millions with his eyes closed. It was the same feel his soul had craved for ten years.

"No, Mazaki. I'm not. I heard you just fine."

Téa though taken aback stood calm. He refused to buy her alter identity. Always so full of himself he was. Her infuriated part wanted to end this right now. Just tell him how she became Téa Gardner. Take her revenge on the spot, bankrupt him, and leave him to the merciless investors to tear him apart like hungry vultures. But her more experienced side reasoned for time. At least till the oil plant deal was signed. By then, she'll be far out his reach. The act required diplomacy.

Switching tactics, she spat. "Is it your family trait to injure people, and then pretend it never happened? Only yesterday, your brother ran over my daughter..."

"…Téa Gardner?"

"I'm glad you regained your senses. For a minute there, your sanity concerned me."

"Pretend and hide behind Téa Gardner all you like. But know this, you cannot fool me. I know you in and out."

One of Kaiba's many qualities was his straight reasoning. He questioned everything. Gardner's outlook could've deceived the world. But there was no deceiving him. He was the mastermind, the ingenious shrewd who calculated the lot.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba. I'm not the woman you speak of." Téa said softly. "I think it's a mere coincidence," playing the sympathy card.

"There are no coincidences, Mazaki. Only the illusions." And he returned it with his wits, addressed to her previous surname.

"Please don't misjudge my manners as limitations. I believe your company still needs an alliance."

"Getting a little defensive?"

Téa came face to face with him. Looking him straight in the eye.

"I'd love to stay and clear your illusions. But I still have a company to run."

"Running away?"

"Good day, Mr. Kaiba."

She didn't wait for his response. Somehow she could feel his eyes on her back.

Seto watched her until she was out of sight. He came to the jogger's park in search of Téa Gardner. Instead, he found the spark missing in his life. His heart at last found that _nameless_ solace. Unexpectedly in a very good mood, ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"I don't care how you got here, Anzu. But this is how you want to play, then so be it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback: Kaiba Mansion. 13****th**** November. Early Morning - 10 years ago. **

"STOP IT!"

Anzu screamed. Standing in his bedroom by the closet, she was barely covered in a white satin sheet.

"Look, I'm not asking you to trust me or anythin'. Just… don't push me away. You feel insecure, burdened, and heck, I don't blame you. But I'm nervous too. We can figure this out. I won't become a burden. I promise."

Only few hours ago, they were involved in sensual lovemaking. And now, he wanted her to leave. Without any explanation or justification, just like that. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Rich boyfriend, luxurious lifestyle, easy money. Gold digging seems more profitable than dancing, isn't it Mazaki?"

"Gold digger? Is that how you see me? And I thought I made it clear to you that I love diamonds."

Ever the spirited nature, she was positively mocking his rebuke.

"Look at me, damn it! If you're accusing me for sleeping with you for your money, I think it's only fair you look me in the eye," she yelled at him. Regardless of the joke, it still hurt too much.

"Get out."

"I… I love you Seto, please don't do this. I'll die." Nothing else left; he had seen her naked body and the mere inches of her integrity, where her soul prevailed, was now exposed to him.

"Who doesn't? Everyone loves a winner."

"Do your worst to forget me, and I'll do mine to love you, in the end, mark my words, you'll be sorry."

"Seto Kaiba does not make wrong decisions."

"You just did."

"The day I make a wrong decision, I'll concede my defeat to you," he boasted.

"And I'll end up paying the price."

**Flashback Ends. **

* * *

**Candour International Head Office.**

"Ms. Gardner, your meeting is confirmed for the next hour."

EA nudged Téa back to reality. She had dozed off on her desk.

Yawning, Téa looked at her watch. It read half ten. Her business suit had wrinkled. She decided on a quick shower and change of attire. Her corporate chamber resembled the lavishness of a penthouse. Due to the uneven flying schedule, an in built closet was a must. She checked her planner. There was nothing important that demanded her urgent attention. Shrugging lazily, she resigned to the washroom.

EA took the hint and picked out a _Versace _label from the finest collections of the corporate wear. The white business suit was professional every inch. It was refined and graceful. The suit in itself was screaming power, competence, and ambition. One of the many idiosyncrasies of corporate life was that it demanded an appealing outlook. Appearances and deceptions ruled the business world.

Showered, composed, and calm, CEO took the reins of her work. Last night, Seto received her personal profile. She too received a fax. It was a contract from the ministry of Economics and Trade. Eventually, her subtle gesture to bribe the corrupt minister paid off. Her proposal for the oil plant approved. The only formality left was signing the papers. The next hour was crucial. She was going to seal the contract and Kaiba's destiny along with it.

"Mr. Kaiba is here to see you."

Téa wasn't surprised. She was expecting him. In fact, she was surprised at the curiosity of her own anticipation. _'Took him long enough?'_

"Which one?"

"Oh, it's Mokuba Kaiba. He doesn't have an appointment…"

"Send him in, and take care of refreshments."

"Certainly!"

"Make it for three."

"Three?" EA looked confused.

"You'll see soon."

A minute later, EA lead the cub in the Lioness-den. Authority overlooked, Téa got up from her chair and received him. Standing six feet tall, Mokuba looked handsome in a charcoal grey business suit.

"Hello Mokuba! How are you?"

She told him to take a seat while accepting the beautiful hand tied orchids and water lilies from him. EA stepped in with the refreshments and arranged the flowers in a vase. Mokuba took the weight off his feet. He was surprised at the formality for _three_ but remained pleasantly quiet.

"How's Renée?"

Téa thanked her secretary as she took her leave closing the door behind. "Renée is in dispose of fever."

Mokuba looked guilty. She offered him a warm smile in comfort.

"Excuse me, Ms. Gardner, why you've made the arrangements for three?"

"I believe Mr. Kaiba senior will join us shortly. There's an urgent meeting I must attend in the next hour, so I took the liberty of saving some time."

At that Mokuba cringed. In truth, he had left earlier to soothe the effects of the early morning collision, but the plan backfired. He was relieved from his embarrassment with another knock on the door.

"Your big brother is here."

Dressed in a custom made dark _Issey Miyake_, the savvy business-man looked eloquent. The lightness of the material impeccably made fey elegance. Sexy, stylish and classic, Seto Kaiba certainly was the sight for sore eyes.

"Ms. Gardner."

He acknowledged her in a low husky voice.

"Mr. Kaiba."

She returned the civility maintaining his eye contact with bold authority as he resigned next to Mokuba. A playful smirk played on their lips while their gaze scanned the traces of nervousness, panic, anxiety or fear in each other… but found none. They were both stubborn and refused to break the eye contact. The tension in the room was teetering on the brink of mute dispute.

He wanted her confessions while she demanded his submissions.

Clearing his throat, Mokuba wished Téa best for Renée's health and excused himself from the mad powerhouse. Turning her attention back to Seto, her heart skipped a beat. The intensity in his eyes was frightening. It seemed he was searching for some hidden clues.

"Do you always stare at people's property, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto was staring at her picture with Renée, placed on her desk. In photo, she had Renée in her arms. It was taken on her fifth birthday celebration in Paris. Renée dressed in pink was holding her favourite soft toy, a stuffed 'blue eyes white dragon' while eating her chocolate ice cream. Her fringes were covering the dark azures just like her father.

"Renée! It's a beautiful name. What does it mean?"

"Reborn."

He looked at her, silently probing his conscious to settle. She took the picture frame from his hand and placed it back on her desk. Seto narrowed his eyes over the picture. He felt a connection there. He couldn't think straight or take his eyes off the kid.

"I'm sure you didn't come here to take tutorials in French." She managed to gain his attention. "How may I help you?"

"Have dinner with me."

"Dinner. With you? Why would I do that? Your code of conduct this morning was a little short on chivalry."

"More the reason I see," he didn't mention his reasons.

"Is this your attempt at apology?"

"I hope it's not too late. Unless of course, you still feel intimidated by the lack of courtesy."

Lord! How the tides have changed! He was fishing, luring her on egotistic grounds. She knew it too well. After all, it was her signature move.

"Eight thirty sharp, and don't be late." Téa relished the look of surprise in his eyes. "I abhor tardiness."

**XXXXXXX**

Eighty thirty it was. The dinner date between the rivals fixed. Seto left her office and entered his Limousine.

"Kaiba manor."

Once inside the car, Seto took out his phone and made an important phone call. He was going to get the DNA report. For Renée Gardner!

Order issued, he hung up and looked outside the car window, thinking about that picture. He had no doubts about Anzu, but that child…_Renée_? Something about that child unsettled him. The familiarity was too strong to overrule. But how? Was she pregnant? Seto took out a piece of an old paper from his pocket. This paper was his soul companion for the last ten years.

Unfolding the detail, his eyes went through the words one more time.

_**Flashback **_

**Dated**: 13th November **Time**: 18:00 pm **Domino**.

Dear Seto,

I'm leaving Domino forever.

By the time you're done with this… I'll be long gone. Where? I've absolutely no idea.

I see why you did what you did. You were concerned for me. But Seto, you cannot fight alone forever. You have your responsibilities and I respectfully bow to your decisions. The moments we cherished together were the best times of my life. Don't ever think you took any advantage of me. My submissions to you were unconditional, and trust me, I rejoiced in those pleasures more than you did.

But this morning, it really hurt me a lot when you called me a 'Gold Digger.'

I love you Seto for who you are and not for what you have. Someday, I'll prove it to you. There's still hope in my heart for _us_.

I love you Seto. I always will.

Anzu.

**Letter Flashback Ends.**

"We're home, sir." Roland said, holding the car door open.

Seto kept the letter back in his pocket. "Home?"

Lifeless stonewalls and empty corners of bricks. Can they be called home?

"No, Roland. We're not home yet… but we will be."


	6. Chapter 6

"But this is Seto Kaiba…"

"We must reconsider White Knight (1)…"

"Enough Gentlemen! Sometimes I wonder if the top brass of this nation is on my payroll or Kaiba Corporation's."

Fuming with rage, Téa addressed her board. They were shocked at her sudden decision. She had proposed a hostile takeover of the Kaiba Corporation. At three in the afternoon, she had summoned an urgent meeting. While the bankers and the legal advisers sat calm and collected, her board of directors acted like spineless fools.

"Don't worry about the white knight." She said, drinking coffee.

"I don't understand." Mr. Martin, the finance director was half struck with fear.

"Candour International will bid. While Renée Enterprise, the sister company will act as the White Knight, buying the KC."

"What about the cons? KC is a gaming firm." Mr. Martin was sweating profusely.

"Are you underestimating my powers of judgement?"

"No ma'am, just the consequences. This'll be a looming takeover battle. We'll be fending off Seto Kaiba, the most aggressive corporate raider..."

With that, Mr. Martin had gone too far. Téa valued his honesty. Indirectly his concerns were for the company. But admitting that would have mutiny on her hands… a risk, she couldn't afford.

"Perhaps you should join the Kaiba fan club." She teased, earning a derisive laughter from the bunch of old sleeks. "Devil is in the detail. Pay more attention to the brief."

Mr. Martin readjusted his glasses and looked at his pile of papers. After reading an important clause, he smiled in approval. Stretching back in her chair, Téa smirked. She had their vote of confidence.

"This takeover will evolve from an outraged looming battle to the indulgent game of wits. And so will Mr. Kaiba's personal abilities- so much so- that this time, he'll be the prey instead of the predator."

The board agreed.

"And Mr. Martin, last I checked, a little poverty never killed **nobody**."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback: 13****th**** November. Domino. Time: 19:30 p.m.**

Anzu couldn't take her eyes off the main entrance of the railway station.

Despite of their quarrel, it was the undying hope in her heart that kept her gaze fixed. In the crowds of hundred unfamiliar faces, her heart constantly searched for him. She wanted Seto to walk through those gates and put her out of her misery. With each passing second her heart was dying thousand merciless deaths. But she had to hope, hope and love was all she had left.

Standing on the crossroads of life, the confused, six days pregnant Anzu felt lost. Pressing her handbag tightly to her chest, she walked towards the ticket counter.

"Anzu"

"Guys." She dropped her bags and hugged them, breaking into tears.

They let her cry.

"What're you guys doin' here?"

"We came to stop you," Yugi looked guilty.

"How'd you know I was here?"

The ticket line abandoned. The four friends walked to a nearby bench.

"Kaiba called. He said we'd find you here." Yugi offered, holding her hand. "Let's go home."

Seto called them. He didn't want her to leave. He cared. It was enough. Not thinking twice, she left them with her luggage at the train station, and ran for Kaiba mansion.

Anzu took a left turn, avoiding the main street. When a car screeched near her, she yelled in fear. Two armed men with masked faces pulled her in. She was kidnapped. Subjected to their force, she fell on the car floor. The door shut. The car drove away. It happened too fast. Her mouth covered with someone's hand, something was injected in her neck. Her vision blurred she passed out.

**Flashback Continued**.

**Date:** Unknown. **Day:** Unknown. **Location:** Unknown.

She was rotting on the floor.

In a condemned, decrepit, high stonewalled cell, she was rotting on the floor. Like a butcher's market on a busy day, there was chunk of flesh and blood pooled around her head. It was her flesh, mercilessly ripped from her back in a brutal fashion.

"Seto... _Seto_…_help_... _cold_."

**Flashback Ends. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Gardner's Residence. New York. **

"Seto… _help_."

"MOM! Mom, wake up!"

Téa woke with a jolt. Still shivering, she grasped where she was. Renée stood by her side, hugging her tight and crying softly.

Téa had come home after the meeting. Renée though out of fever slept. Not wanting to wake her, she slipped in by her side. Eventually, she too fell asleep.

"Ssshh! It's okay, mom's fine."

"Same nightmare?" Renée asked, wiping her tears with small hands.

"Yes."

The nine years old was quiet. These nightmares were a regular occurrence in her mom's life. Despite her curiosity to know what her mother dreamed of, they never talked about it.

Téa sensed Renée's unease. "What's wrong darling?"

"Why'd you always scream dad's name for help."

Dark azures of the nine years old probed. Why she screamed his name? She refused to know.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell."

"I guess, at times, I miss your father."

Renée opened the business magazine. Sprawled on the bed on her stomach, she eyed the recent picture of Seto. Her dad sure looked handsome. Shame he didn't needed them. At times, she missed her father too. She missed everything about him. Hugs, kisses, affections, friendly fights, ice-cream treats, summer vacation camps or just boring math tuitions… why didn't he need her?

"It's alright mom, I miss him too."

Téa pulled the kid for a tight embrace. She had promised the entire world to her daughter but this was one void she couldn't fill. Both killed a guttural sob, hiding their tears from each other. It was pointless to cry over things one couldn't have.

"Dad's handsome." Téa rolled off the bed. Renée grinned, coming over to her side with the magazine. "C'mon mom, look. He's tall and handsome."

Her evil junior was enjoying this. Brat. "I know Renée. I dated him."

"Do you love him?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Do you love…?"

"I heard you the first time." Thank you very much.

The powerful business icon reduced to blabbering. Of all the questions…

Did she love him?

He abandoned them. He wouldn't even answer her faxes, emails, letters, or see her pregnant form when she took the risk of flying in her final trimester. He wouldn't meet her. Busy he was with the launch of his new gaming products. And then he classed the unborn as filth, an excessive baggage. He wanted her to abort. His lackey even had a price tagged to compensate her loss.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Flashback****.****Flight to London.**

Florence Gardner and Ed found a battered teen on a cold December morning.

Six months later, Anzu woke up from her coma. Her wounds were healed. But the prolonged unconsciousness had drained her. At awareness, she went still.

"Good morning, ducky. Welcome back. You gave us quite the scare."

Anzu saw an old woman with kindness in her eyes, peering over her. Florence kept going on and on… Weakness, loud noise, strong headache, Anzu fainted. Florence summoned the doctors instantly. Later that evening, Anzu felt a little better. It was then they informed her that she was in New York, and six months pregnant.

Florence took her legal responsibility. Over the next month, Anzu made every effort to contact Kaiba. Not a single day went by without her faxing, mailing or calling Seto to inform him where she was, how she was, and most importantly, she was pregnant with his child.

It was hopeless. Kaiba brothers never answered any of her correspondence or took her calls. She always received the same message from his personal secretary.

"Mr. Kaiba doesn't wish to be disturbed."

During the end of her seventh month, she flew across Atlantic to England. Ed informed her that Kaiba would be in London. He also accompanied her.

Landing at Heathrow, Anzu flagged a cab, heading straight to KC.

**At KC London…**

"I'm here to see Seto Kaiba, it's urgent."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but…"

"I'm sorry. I can't let you in without an appointment."

"Fine then, I'll just wait until he leaves."

Four hours she waited in utter boredom. The needs to eat drink or sleep overlooked. Her mind focused entirely on him. Where was he? Did he miss her? Did he care if she lived or died? None of it mattered.

"Excuse me; it's time to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere..."

This was her fifth week in waiting. Every morning, she would leave her apartment, and spend the day in her condition, at KC.

Every day, she would miss him by the split second. Her patience was on the edge. She was now screaming in the building, scaring the security guards when a posh brunette, dressed in crispy black _Paul Smith_ business suit, walked towards her. She guided Anzu to a private room. Closing the door behind, the snob gestured the pregnant girl to take a seat.

"I take it you're Anzu Mazaki. I'm Rumana Jones." She introduced. "Seto knows you're here. He's avoiding you. But clearly, you didn't get the message. He informed me you didn't do subtle. So allow me to spell it out for you, Seto has no intention to see you. He's busy launching a new game product and cannot afford distractions." Rumana eyed Anzu in disgust as if her pregnancy was a disease.

On an instinct, Anzu put a hand on her belly.

"It's his?"

"Yes." Anzu said, controlling her tears. "What's Seto to you? And how'd you know me?"

She didn't like Rumana's audacity to address Kaiba with his first name… and with possessiveness too.

"The issue of Seto's relationship with me is irrelevant." There was a cutting edge to Rumana's tone. "As to how I know you, well, you're the latest in-house joke. Take a hint, Anzu. His carnal curiosity for you has worn out."

Anzu could no longer breathe. Just how low he thought she was.

"Another thing, Seto has no interest in this baseborn." Rumana said, eyeing her bulge. "Take the _filth_ away, and get it cleaned. This excessive baggage can embarrass our campaign. Since you're far advanced, I'll have you recommend a backdoor abortion clinic. Of course, I'll bear all the cost. So you need not worry. I'll also let you decide the figure for later. Should be enough to compensate your loss. But in return, I'd require your silence."

With that Rumana threw a chequebook on the table.

The price of her unborn on offer, Anzu looked at the chequebook. "Why would you pay?"

"It's the least I can do for his mistake."

And there it was. That's all she was to him.

"You keep him and his money. I'll keep his mistake."

"I need your silence, Anzu."

"Thank you Rumana, for everything. I hope we never meet again."

Humiliated, abandoned, and cast off, Anzu stepped out of Kaiba Corporation.

She never looked back.

All hope in Seto was lost this day.

A lover could bear the act of betrayal and move on but this was about a mother. This was about her child. Anzu Mazaki was dead and Téa Gardner was born. Her revenge was not for herself but for her daughter.

This was a mother's revenge.

* * *

1. White Knight: A person or organisation that saves a company from financial difficulties.


	7. Chapter 7

Eight Thirty sharp, a limousine parked in front of the Gardner's residence- courtesy of Seto Kaiba.

Téa looked stunning in a pink formal suit. Ed and Renée advised her to try on something more casual. Their choices ranged from Red silk Taffeta to Leopard halter neck. But she ignored them all. Last thing on her list was to have Seto gawk at her bosom.

He had already cancelled their restaurant booking, and instead made alternative arrangements at Kaiba manor. Mokuba had gone out with his girlfriend. So it was only Seto and her. The thought to eat with him, alone, unsettled her. It almost sounded like a date.

Stepping into the limousine, she bid Renée and Ed goodbye. For some reason, they were too excited. Maybe because this was her first date with a man in ten years. And much to her distastefulness, with the only man, she'd rather not date.

It took five minutes to drive across the Park since they practically lived at walking distance.

'_It's funny how money changes things.' _

A decade ago, she had waited for him at the railway station. Hoping against hope, that he'd come and sweep her off her feet. And now, Seto stood at the main door waiting for her. The pain her heart endured somewhat lessen at his waiting sight.

Dressed in a casual beige cashmere cable knit sweater and black trousers_,_ Seto looked anything but casual. Personally holding the door for her, he greeted her with the etiquettes of the western civilization i.e. kissing her on both the cheeks.

At his closeness, Téa shivered to the marrow of her bones. Astonished at the power his touch still held on her. Face flushed, she recognised the notes of cinnamon and apples with pine and bergamot.

'_Smell of an arriving winter.' _– Her heart discerned.

'_Get a grip.'_ – Head cautioned.

While she battled her mind, Seto pacified his own quest. A vision to behold, Téa smelled like roses in midwinter. To see her, feel her, touch her, was an explosion of delight. It was torture. It was ecstasy. He deliberately ignored the trembling of his fingers, as he guided her into the parlour.

Entering in, she handed her overcoat and purse to a maid, and then surveyed her surroundings. Same old! Same old! She smiled at the familiarity. Few landscape paintings, no frivolous expensive interiors. Minimalistic art décor and functionality still dominated his taste.

"You've a beautiful home."

He didn't believe her for a second. But let the remark slide. Téa used the opportunity to present him a bottle of wine. Seto regarded Barolo, the king of wines, and then her.

A playful smirk on his lips. "You shouldn't have."

"Not to your liking."

"Will it affect the decorum if I said no?"

"Hardly." Téa took the offered wine glass from the servitor. "A gift confers no right."

She drank, inwardly toasting to his look of pain and shock. She knew of his aversion to red wines. He was allergic to them. That's why she brought it.

Seto had no doubts about her. What he couldn't understand was her intense anger. The cold indifference she regarded him. Her passive aggressiveness indicted him of an unknown crime. Despite her staunch control, he read the veiled hatred in her eyes.

That afternoon, he had acquired Renée's DNA report. The question was whether he should confirm the parentage? It could prove a costly decision since he needed her company's alliance.

'_When you see a good move, wait for a better one_.'

That's why he had cancelled the restaurant booking. He wanted her on personal ground to make his call.

Téa knew he didn't buy her alter-identity. His unspoken looks spoke volumes. She had witnessed the power of those azures freezing people in their tracks. And now, his brooding gaze pierced her defences, making her feel self-conscious.

'_That's what you get for agreeing to this dinner.' _

Their ordeal solved. The butler announced the dinner was served.

Téa noticed the dining facilities were authentically Italian. She had the hunch that Seto may have obtained her personal profile. But it was too early in the game to accuse him.

The duo settled as the first round began…

Antipasti: Appetizers with canapés and crostini. The thin slices of bread, toasted, drizzled with olive oil, and served warm. Topped with a finely diced mixture of cheese and vegetables, they looked scrumptious.

Taste melted on her tongue. Eyes closed, Téa relished, realising that her personal favourite _Chef Giada De Laurentiis_ had prepared the cordon bleu cuisine.

"I see you've done your homework." She smiled, not unkindly.

"He was in the city. And I know you enjoy Italian cooking."

"Thank you… for going that extra mile."

His smart comeback cut short as the servitors approached with the platter.

Primi Piatti: The first course served. It was the traditional Gnocchi di Ricotta mixed with herbs.

Absolutely focused on the gourmet meal, Téa ignored him. Seto, on the contrary, craved her zestfulness. She was temptation through and through. He enjoyed every twirl of her mouth when she took in a morsel. He treasured how she rolled her eyes experiencing a new taste with pleasure. And he could barely resist the olive oil glistening on her lower lip.

"Damn it!" He coughed.

"You okay?"

He wheezed, swiping his mouth with a napkin. The water he drank went down the wrong pipe.

Secondi Piatti: Entrees or the main dish was the Chicken Marsala with tasty sautéed green spinach rounding out the meal nicely.

The food was remarkable, the taste heavenly. But Seto's restless eyes made her uncomfortable. He was looking at her with the longing of a man who had waited an eternity. She felt naked, defenceless, and dwarfed by his intelligent gaze.

Sensing her discomfort, he tried to soothe the situation.

"How's Renée?"

Téa's grip on the knife tightened. Exerting some effort, she speared a cut, and delicately chewed on a small bite. He observed as tension faded her expressions. She gently dabbed her mouth and answered.

"Recuperating."

It bothered her how he posed the question. Seto could've asked how your daughter was feeling. But he addressed Renée by her name. What was his intention? Did he know?

Contorni: A side dish consisted of mixed vegetables to compliment the main course.

Seto noticed Téa was not drinking her wine. He enthusiastically filled her glass earning a questioning look.

"You trying to get me drunk?"

He smirked, and a fragile chord of her heart melted. In order to calm her nerves, she lifted her glass and drank, without shifting her eye contact from him. It seems she was drinking but he was feeling the effects. A simple task of drinking made so sexy. Her soft lip marks at the edge of the glass, well manicured fingers supporting the stem, the wine softly flowing through her throat making him thirsty.

The thirst unquenched for the past ten years.

He was drinking through her wine bore eyes. And it took him every ounce of self-control to not kiss her then and there. Other factors involving were a massive lawsuit for sexual harassment and negative media publicity.

In time, the butler announced the next course, Insalata.

Téa confessed she wasn't a salad person. She thanked the chef for the luscious meal. Then they resigned to the main lounge. They both refused the chocolate and settled for coffee. It helped them sobering up from the aftermath of an appetizing meal and hormonal influenced urges.

Seto crouched low, lighting the fireplace.

"What's she like?" Téa asked.

Head snapped sideways, Seto regarded her over a turned shoulder.

"This Mazaki girl… you confused me with. What's she like?"

His hands closed into a tight fist, as he wondered about the moon-faced enigma, the spunky frothy romance of a backless dress, unmatched shoes, reckless tumbles, and coy glances.

She was feigned bravado on his sore left arm, rejuvenating kissing breaks, blue optimistic vibes, copious pizzas, non-stop chatters, prickly friendship heat, and pirouetting ocean breeze. She was like a flash of lightening in a lifeless sky, empty bed on cold sleepless nights, and despairing wilderness out of sight. She was gravity, air, greed, and pride, as much as she was false hope, bitter memories, tearful eyes, and dazzling smiles. She was a decade deprived of love and life. She was everything…

The wood crackled fuelling the fireplace. Seto's eyes yearned and burned, as he constantly stared at the provoked fires.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"...She was nothing."

'_Thought so.' _Hurt fluttered across her face… too swift for him to follow. His words ripped into her heart.

"You mistook me for nothing?"

At that he turned a roguish glint in his eyes. "A grave error, I wish to rectify."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Coffee?" Seto questioned. Changing the subject, he filled her cup and then his own. He didn't like her taking the lead. "What else do you like apart from Italian food and reading?"

There. She had her proof.

"I see you've scanned my personal profile."

He smirked. "Call it a businessman's nous; a man in my position cannot afford to take risk." No Denial.

Téa coolly sipped the coffee assessing him. "I thought you got this far… by taking risk."

She had him right where she wanted.

"I'll concede that."

**Téa: 1 Seto: 0**

"You enjoy reading Shakespeare." He asked, evaluating her taste. "Anything in particular?"

"These days, I'm engrossed in Hamlet."

"Ah! Revenge, pride, and ambition. What're your opinions? Was Hamlet right in his actions?"

Seto wanted her confessions, her reasons to hide her identity. He was looking for her weakness.

"I believe it's a question of morals vs. ethics. Both of these can pose many of life's greatest challenges."

Téa was vague. She wouldn't give in easy, at least not without a fight.

"How so?"

"Firstly, there's an ethical dilemma over how Hamlet should have his revenge."

"Do you think his revenge was justified? What about the consequences? Hamlet lost his love in retribution," he provoked her.

"It was a blood call." She narrowed her eyes, attempting to protect someone, "Claudius killed his father."

'_Why are you so bitter?'_ Seto pondered, over his second cup. "But isn't revenge an animal like behaviour?"

He needed more reasoning and Téa's blatant disregard for the truth was confirming his resolve to conduct a paternity test.

"On the contrary, a little payback can be rather invigorating."

"Invigorating?"

"What's life without a little drama now and then?" She played with his rules. "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players." (1)

"Life is what one makes of it. It all depends on the choices."

"Life is nothing more than the struggle to survive. There are no choices, Mr. Kaiba. Only whips of past leashing on the scorns of time."

Whips of past? Scorns of time? Was she hurt? Seto was finding this puzzle frustrating. He was back to square one.

"Life can be more than struggle to survive. Vengeful actions are taken when one is angry or in the grip of a passionate feeling," he reasoned, sensing her anger and choosing his words carefully.

"Passionate feeling? Such as?"

"Love…To be, or not to be. That is the question." (2)

"I'll concede that." - _For_ _now_.

**And the scores tied.**

* * *

1. As You Like It.

2. Hamlet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaiba Land.**

"Make your move, you pompous windbag."

Renée Gardner will be grounded for weeks.

She had escaped from home with the help of her new friend. To check out the latest technology her father was launching.

"You flew right into my trap, Shorty." Her opponent taunted. "This is where it all ends."

"Make all the smug pronouncement you like, but know this, there's gotta be a way to defeat your _Insect Queen_ and I won't stop…"

Seto Kaiba stopped in his tracks when he heard that duelling strategy.

It was his line of attack. So some wannabe kid was imitating him. Flattered and interested to learn the outcome, he headed towards the duelling arena. He was shocked to see a girl, dressed in eyelet cargoes and light blue sleeveless turtleneck, duelling against a thirteen year old boy.

"Renée"

He recognised the kid. He'd seen her photo in Téa's office.

Renée narrowed her eyes. She wore a winning smirk. Flabbergasted, Seto stood and watched his expressions on her. He was stuck to the ground. There was something about her that overruled his control.

"I play _Familiar Knight_ in defence mode…"

'_Familiar Knight?_ _That was my starter deck card. Three years ago, some industrialist had won it in a charity auction. They'd paid ridiculous amount of money for it.' _

"So Téa bought it for Renée. But why? Unless… given her age. It's possible. My daughter. That's my kid up there. "

His calculation of establishing a biological pattern was broken by a loud commotion. Apparently, Renée had won. But the older opponent, in his bitter shame, had passed an obscene remark about her mother. Renée saw red. She had bravely pounced upon the boy, and mercilessly pinned him to the floor.

"Take that back." She screamed. Her nails on his face, she pulled his hair, scratched, and punched him.

Seto thought it was a heart-warming performance. A lot of spectators gathered around them. But none interfered. Two security guards were approaching her when he intervened. He lifted his little bundle of joy from her torso. The kid arched on his left arm, close to his heart. The young warrior was still engaged in her current massacre. She was screaming threats, kicking her legs and small fists in the air… accidentally hitting her father. The kid was in hysterics. Engulfed with anger, she didn't notice, that she was now in a limousine. Finally reality hit the home. Shaking in fury, Renée eyed her rescuer.

All the glory won was lost.

She saw her eyes in him. Sitting so close, he looked like a dream. Was he really here? Or was this just another one of those cruel mirages?

"That's one heck of a duel."

He said. It was the first time she heard him speak. He had a good voice.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Her throat felt too heavy.

"Do you k-know w-who I am?"

"Dad."

A shivering hand lifted in disbelief, happiness and fear. Her little fingers slowly traced his face. She patted his cheeks gently just to confirm he wasn't an illusion. He was here. He was really here. An emotional storm broke loose inside her. She didn't know what this feeling was. She had never experienced it before. She didn't know what to do.

Will he disappear if she touched him again?

Seto saw his eyes in her. His spirits were on cloud nine to find that he actually had a daughter. She was his rebirth. She was **his** Renée. His soul felt betrayed. He wasn't there for her. He had missed her first smile, her first word, her first step; her first duel and the list were endless. He wanted to hold her in his arms, protect her; shield her from the world. There were so many things he wanted to know… her friends, her school, her hobbies, any boyfriends? Okay, maybe not, she was only nine. But girls grew up fast and it was bothering him.

Where should he begin?

How the hell was he to introduce himself?

_Hey there, kid! How're you? Nice to meet you.__ By the way, I'm your father._

Ten years. For ten years, since her conception, his kid was kept away from him. His flesh and blood, his next generation; his bloodline… was raised in shadows. He resisted the urge to strangle Téa. But right now, his throat went dry when warm soft fingers made contact with his skin. Two dark azures interlocked. Tears brimmed on the edges. Their faces flushed with raw emotions.

Seto lifted the fringes covering her eyes and asked her in a surprisingly soft stuttering voice.

"Do you k-know…w-who I am?"

He was inwardly shaking. The things children put you through.

Small arms suddenly wrapped around her father's neck. No words needed. Time stood still… life ceased in that one moment. Nothing mattered anymore. No corporate life, no big ventures, no capitalisation, no work. The world shut. The world was dead to them. God knows how many hugs, kisses, tears, and tight embraces later his daughter said between her sobs.

"Dad."

It was enough. He wiped her tears and gently kissed her cheeks.

"Dad, why didn't you need me?"

I didn't know about you, sweetheart.

"I always needed you, kiddo." He kissed his junior's forehead. "Sorry, it took me so long to find you. But your father's here now. And he'll never let you go."

"Promise?"

_'On your mother's life!'_

"Promise."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Location: Candour International**

The papers were ready.

End of today's business would mark the era of KC's downfall.

Renée enterprise will take over Kaiba Corporation, and there's nothing Seto Kaiba could do about it.

The hostile takeover of KC was the game of wits. Only Renée could stop the takeover bid. That was the hidden clause. But because Renée was still a minor, Seto Kaiba would have to wait until she turned 18. He'd have to wait for nine years to pursue a legal battle. That would be the ultimate revenge. The child he wanted to terminate would now terminate his empire.

_'For every tear my daughter has shed on your name. I'll make you bleed.'_

With the oil plant deed complete, Téa had joined the billionaire's club. She was on the congratulatory phones when…

"I'm sorry I tried to stop him."

Téa put the phone down instantly. Not because her EA had interrupted but because of the person standing next to her. Seto Kaiba. She dismissed her secretary as Seto settled in front of her. Their expressions calm, but their interiors raged like a stormy sea.

Dark hues met their contender. So many things he wanted to do. For starters, peel that lustrous colour of Chanel infra rouge lipstick from her silky lips in a very demanding bruising kiss. He smirked.

Téa felt the current running down her spine. She didn't like the look he was giving her. He looked like a thirsty voyager in a scorching dessert, hungrily eyeing at an oasis. And she understood it too well that here she was said oasis.

"Attend me well, Mr. Kaiba. Next time you barge into my office, I assure you, you'll be more than sorry."

"Threatening me?"

"Merely feeding your ignorance for the satisfaction."

"I'm neither ignorant nor satisfied, Mazaki." He replied, truthfully, straightforwardly, and unvarnished.

"For the last time, I'm not Anzu Mazaki."

"I never mentioned the first name." And here he had her.

"You think a woman of my calibre cannot get her hands on your little love life?" She was playing, oblivious that he had found their daughter.

The question was would he reveal? Would he tell her about Renée?

Sensing his silence, Téa smirked. This further flamed him to jump on her and have her right there and then. The cravings resisted for ten years begging to set free. Passion, lust, betrayal, hurt, pain, jealousy, anger and another unnamed emotions were clouding his endurance.

He wanted her to break in his arms for forgiveness and liberality. She wanted him bruised on his knees to beg for compassion and humility. Both stubbornly stood their grounds, without realising, that neither one of them had move on.

Her existence, in his memories, was his only hope to live. The day Anzu Mazaki left, Seto Kaiba learned to hope. Hope to track her, find her, and have her back in his life. She fuelled faith in his heart, but in doing so, lost hers to the fate and the consequences.

His existence, in her memories, condensed to the strong wilful revenge. But what is revenge? Flip side of her love. In her revenge, not a single moment passed by when she didn't remember his name. In loathing, crying over him, cursing him, the most common factor was 'his presence.'

Somewhere inside the deep rebel, there was a small spark. Little did the two realised, that this was only the beginning. A decade old love story was yet to unfold.


	9. Chapter 9

My deep heartfelt gratitude goes out to **sakura-blossom62**. You're a Godsend.

* * *

"There are many events in the womb of time which will be delivered." (1) But for now…

**Flashback: Welcome to Light!**

In the heat of womb, life thrived. In the heat of womb, the creation survived. Shielded, guarded, protected. Finally, the hour arrived. Existence was born. The movements felt, and the heartbeat heard lay in the arms of a proud nurturer. Tiny delicate fingers curled around searching for her bearer. Soft blue eyes opened in search of someone. Someone, who had constantly bonded with the seed, allowed it to live. Inside, she gave her blood. Outside, she gives her milk, her eyes, her hands, and voice— her entire self. Birth had cemented the link. The child was brought to light.

**Flashback: The First Tribute.**

My Mother

By

Renée Gardner

Elementary school - Class Two.

My mother is the most _beauteiful_ person in the world. She loves me very much. She kisses me good morning. _Dresseses_ me for school. We eat breakfast. Then mama drops me school and go office. Mother works very hard. I know because when I don't sleep I see mommy working. She takes me back to bed and makes me drink milk. I don't like milk but mama read stories so I drink it anyway.

Mommy also sings me _lullabyies_. I sleep in her arms. On Sundays mom takes me to zoos, _museeuums_ and other fun places. I don't like _museeums_ but mom says they are educatuional. Mom buys me chocolates, toys and duel monster cards. She taught me duel. Mama says Papa is the world's best _duelliist_. My mother is my _bestest_ friend. I miss Papa. Mommy miss him too. Mama says papa is good man and he lost his way home. I hope he finds us.

I love you mommy.

**Flashback... Mom can't crack a joke, challenge.**

The school bell rings for the lunch period, and eight years old Renée, finds her cell phone vibrating. You have 1 voicemail.

**Voicemail**: "Honey? It's your mother. I'm afraid I've bad news. Call me."

Renée worriedly speed dials.

"Hello?"

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Hi honey! How's school?"

"Boring! Mom, the bad news?"

"Oh yes. (-Sighs-gravely) You remember Mrs. Jenkins? She lived next door before moving out. Well! We just got her Happy Hanukkah card. She says her dog 'Sweet-tooth' has diabetes."

**Flashback…Conflict of interest.**

"You cannot watch this movie."

"Why not?"

"It's a horror movie with a guidance rating of fifteen."

"Mom, why'd you always do this to me?"

"O' c'mon, don't be a spoilsport. It's Saturday night. Let's watch a good cartoon. How about 'Treasure Planet'?"

"I DON'T WANT to watch a story about a boy whose mother worked day and night just because his father left him. Is this why dad left you? Coz you fought with him? HE HATES YOU & I HATE YOU TOO."

The door is slammed shut on a mother's face.

**Flashback:****First business draft.**

Most Honourable Mr. Santa. Claus,

I am only six years old. For last Christmas, I asked for the Nintendo game "Double Dragon" and received "Ultimate Math Challenge" instead. Even though I received straight A's all year and only got grounded 6 times. What gives? Please send me your e-mail address so we can discuss the matter further.

Kind Regards,

Renée Gardner.

**XXXXXX Flashback ends. XXXXXX**

The solitude of the mid-Atlantic skies stirred after the long gap of ten years.

A classified supersonic jet took the flight leaving the New York skyline behind. At an altitude of sixty thousand feet, one could cherish the feeling of being in heaven, i.e. except for Téa; this experience was nothing short of hell.

"May I offer you a drink?"

"No. Thank you." Téa replied, sobering up from her most prized memories.

The airhostess smiled in sympathy. The reasons behind this sympathy were her edginess and the swollen blood shot eyes. There was only one predominant thought on Téa's mind. Lay a single finger on my daughter, Kaiba. And you'll curse the day, you were born.

The flight-time covered in three and a half hours, courtesy of Ministry of Defence. Usually it takes seven hours to fly from New York to London. But billionaire's club controlling the vast international economies carry their own perks. Besides, the time was of the utmost importance. Her daughter was kidnapped.

The pilot announced the landing. Téa fastened her seat belt. The plane landed on a private runway of the Heathrow airport. There a large fleet of Jaguar's waited along with the strict police protocol. The English aviation had issued the information of Seto and Renée's arrival.

"Welcome to London, Ms. Gardner."

Téa didn't respond. She directly approached the car. A dark aura surrounded her. The elite guards recognised the bad sign. They knew their boss didn't explode when mad. Instead she bottled the rage. Like an inactive volcano waiting for the right moment to erupt. They kept their distance a few paces behind. Her cold silence made them uneasy.

The journey to Seto's palatial residence was made in an indignant solitude. The complete protocol followed. Three police cars ahead, three cars behind and a chopper hovering over the Jaguar. It was eight thirty in the night, mother in agony, adjusted her watch to the local time zone. Through the tainted glass windows, she saw her reflection, and cursed the moment when Seto walked into her office.

**Flashback: Candour International.**

"You think I can't scan your little love life?" She was unaware that he had found their daughter.

"This deception is up, Mazaki. Oh, wait, its Gardner now..."

"_Discretion_ not deception. I've no need to deceive the likes of you, Kaiba. Besides, it'll be all over soon. For you that is. Now get out."

The impudent, vile, scheming shrew was being careful. She had tactfully and deliberately kept him away from his daughter. Discretion was her excuse. The nerve…

"Discretion?" He spat resisting the urge to kill her. "Why? Are you sacred of me?"

"Get Out."

"Your curtain is lifted."

What curtain? She wondered. The papers to takeover KC were still on her desk. Did someone leak the news? Was that the reason he was here?

"Why are you here, Kaiba?"

Getting up from his chair, Seto neared her. He leaned, glaring at her. She matched him glare for glare. Both felt the hurt and betrayal the other had inflicted… both driven to the edge of insanity to ruin the other.

Seto smirked triumphantly at the pain he was about to cause. "Pound of flesh that is dearly mine and I will have it." (2)

He left.

A pound of flesh that is dearly mine and I will have it. He was referring to her heart. Her heart! Her daughter! Renée!

All hell broke loose. Téa ran behind him, screaming his name, begging him to stop but he was gone. She stood in her office lifeless and cold. On an instinct, she placed her hand on her womb. The pain was there. He had succeeded in hurting her where it would hurt the most.

It took her ten years to pick up the pieces and rebuild her life. She had suffered for the crimes she didn't commit. She had been to hell and back on his name. What was her fault? The helpless mother in her was on the verge of a breakdown. But this situation demanded assertiveness and control. The cold, callous, calculated woman in the mother had to take the driving wheels. Téa wiped her tears. Silently, she vowed to tear him apart piece by piece if any harm came to Renée.

Before executing the plan of stern actions, she made sure it wasn't an empty threat. Without wasting time, Téa and her secretary got to work. They contacted Renée's personal cell, Ed, home, the bodyguards, her friends and school. All the responses were negative. The situation now demanded extreme measures without jeopardising Renée's safety or exposing her to the public media.

She knew how ruthless Seto was in the business world. Ten years ago, his mistress Rumana had turned her down on his behalf. The unborn child was framed as distraction. The man wanted her to abort in order to keep his positive image. Now that she had taken over his company, the opportunist bastard would go to any extent to get his corporation back.

Within seconds, Téa summoned the top most secret intelligent agencies. Every exit point, every route of the city was sealed and secured. The check posts were set and at high alert. Rail, road, air and waterways were scanned. Kaiba manor was raided instantly but as she anticipated, it was empty.

She had spent millions open-handedly without any accountability. In the chaos of calamities, the mother had forgotten to breathe. She was shivering inwardly. What will Kaiba do? How _is_ Renée? Can she count on anyone? Should she speak to Mokuba? Will Seto look after her? Is Renée scared to be with him? Will she recognise him? What about her multi-vitamins and calcium tablets? Does he know she is a chocolate addict? But she gets hyper soon? The list of worries was endless. Only a mother could understand a mother's heart. And right now, her heart was dying a painful slow death.

The British aviation, after two hours, informed her that they had located a supersonic dragon shaped jet approaching from the transatlantic skies.

Within ten minutes, Téa was airborne bound to London. Impatient to condemn Seto Kaiba to the deepest circles of hell.

* * *

1)William Shakespeare.

2) Merchant of Venice.


	10. Chapter 10

This beautiful Palladian mansion was built in 1769-77. The interior is notable for its original delicate plasterwork. The house fell on hard times in the last decade, but was rescued and restored by the proud owner, Seto Kaiba. This neo-classical mansion…

"Show off." Téa jibed, and dumped the magazine recklessly on the car floor. The forty-five minutes drive from the airport to his home proving longer.

"We're here," the chauffeur said.

"Finally."

The car stopped and she rallied inside. The butler welcomed her but hesitated upon seeing the convoy. Three special units had secured the perimeter. Four officers and six bodyguards, all armed, escorted her in, glaring at him.

"Upstairs" The butler provided. "Second room on your left, madam."

Téa rushed through the marble stairs and turned left. Just then Mokuba came out of the said room. Ecstatic, he clung to her. Lifting her off the ground in a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much." He burst out crying. "Where were you…"

The bodyguards looked at each other. They assessed the situation, deemed it harmless, and then in a mutual understanding took a step back.

Mokuba enveloped her in his arms. He sniffed in her hair, befriending the familiar scent, reacquainting with the warmth that once loved him unconditionally. His cascade of tears wet her shoulders. For a brief second, Téa closed her eyes and embraced him. She revelled in the hug. It _almost_ felt like home. Her resolve showed signs of cracking. Until her brain firmly scolded her to forgo the trivial pleasure. No way would his tears appease her temper.

Mokuba refused to let go. Aware they were watched, she broke the embrace.

"Leave." Téa made the costly decision. "I'll take it from here." Her bodyguards left.

Turning to Mokuba, she still saw the ten years old boy in him beaming at her. His eyes were red and swollen. His hairs scattered untidily on his face. She gently wiped his tears, and allowed him to kiss her.

"I knew it was you." Mokuba said after gaining his composure. "Where were you?"

"Where I was is not important. What I'm here to do is."

Mokuba closed his eyes in a mixture of relief and regret. "I'm sorry I helped Renée escape. But…"

Mokuba was Renée's new friend. He had helped her escape the house rest. Mokuba had his doubts. He had called Renée to check on her health. Following her mother's conversation, Renée had asked him if he knew any Seto Kaiba. Common factor based upon the surname Kaiba. Thrilled, he had taken Renée straight to the Kaiba land. Mokuba knew that Seto would be there, working as usual. His devious plan had worked. And the little family was reunited.

**Flashback: Father-Daughter Reunion.**

"So, you're my uncle, huh? How come they never mention you in business magazines?"

Renée asked, eating her chocolate chip.

"That's because I keep a low profile."

"Mokuba uncle, where's daddy?"

"Kiddo, don't call me uncle. It kills my style."

"So, what should I call you?"

"Call me Mokie?"

"Dude! That's so gross."

"Fine, I like that."

"Gross?"

"No silly!" He patted her lightly on the head. "Call me 'dude.' It goes with my style."

**Flashback ends.**

"…But what?" Anger crept into Téa's voice. "You underestimated Kaiba's gall to kidnap her. Or my own to retaliate…"

'_She's here to retaliate. Why? This is her home. We're family.' _

Her words created a tense stillness between them.

Uneasy grey eyes regarded ceruleans. Mokuba saw the tension with controlled resentment radiating in them. Lips pressed into a thin line, her soft face clenched hard in a combination of forced civility and barely concealed ire. _This_ wasn't like his big sister. Mokuba felt he ought to say something to dispel the rage in the air.

"Where were you, Anzu? What's gotten into you? You've changed."

At that, she threw her head back and laughed. He cringed. Her mirthless laugh laced with vicious fury and heartbreaking pain.

"Hell and some other places. Disdainful scars, conflicting loyalties. Haven't we all. And don't call me that, Mokuba." She replied patiently. "Now if you'll tell me where's Renée, I'll promise not to press charges."

"Renée isn't just _your_ daughter…"

"Oh yes she is." Téa declared fiercely. "You and your brother will do well to remember it."

The insinuating threat hurt him. After a moment's hesitation Mokuba challenged her. "Don't be so self-centred. Seto has the right to know his daughter…"

"Your brother relinquished his rights when his lackey told me to abort."

Tongue-tied, Mokuba lost his nerve. Face contorted, he stood shell-shocked. His mood changed from anger to disbelief.

Téa gave a self-derisive smile. How foolish of her to fall for his charade. "What?" She hissed. "You're going to disagree? You're going to feign ignorance? You're going to lie and pretend you don't know…"

"No. I don't. I really don't."

"Breaking news kid! I came to London to tell him I was pregnant…"

She couldn't finish. Someone caught her left elbow with a vengeance, and tossed her with an incredible amount of force. Téa lost her momentum and crashed into the wall. A loud thud resonated in the lobby. The right side of her body made impact with the surface. Her forehead cracked and cut open. The blood marred her bruised face. Her vision blurred. It happened so fast. There was buzzing in her ear. She didn't hear Mokuba screaming in the background or rushing to her rescue. Before she could turn, caught tight from her arm, face to the wall, she was pinned against it.

"SETO! Unhand me at once."

"What kind of a host would I be, if I didn't greet an old guest?" In a feral, animalistic growl, he snarled in her ear. "Welcome to Kaiba manor. How can I help you, Gardner?"

She winced, he was hurting her. But the venom in his voice had a salutary effect on her temper.

"Go to hell."

"Been there for ten years." Seto fumed, cruelly twisting her arm. "You kept my child from me. And now you takeover KC?"

"I see you got the notice."

Possessed by a demonic rage, he tightly fisted his hand in her hair and pulled. Téa closed her eyes and whimpered as her head snapped back, injuring her neck. He didn't spare a moment. His cup of vengeance was not yet full. Brows narrowed, gaze penetrating. A look of murder in his eyes, his one-handed grip forcefully crushed her spine, pushing further into the wall, as if gutting her alive. Her old wounds reunited with new ones. Consequently, a blood-chilling howl escaped her. He smirked, satisfied.

"Leave her." Mokuba stepped in. "Please just..."

"...Stay out Mokuba." Téa rebelled. But her voice felt heavy and lifeless. "I want to see the _extent_ of his low..._ow_"

"**You **dare call me low? **You **betrayed me. You stole a decade from me." Seto's bitter voice, laced in malice, minced no words. "You hid my daughter. You played the pathetic game of conceit and concealment…"

At this, she was stunned. Her anger withered. What the hell was he talking about? She never concealed anything. He was the one to… oh; she never got the chance to respond. Trapped between the insufferable pains, she couldn't speak. His hold on her spine was getting rougher by the second.

"And what's with the police force?" This was getting beyond borders. She knew she had to talk. But how? He wouldn't let her. Her back, her scars, they were hurting, aching... "I haven't seen hide or hair of MY daughter since the date of her birth. Why Téa? Why? Of all the people, I never thought **you'd **stab me in the back. You're nothing more than an incorrigible blot in the name of a woman. A filthy vamp. A goddamn liar. You're a rogue…"

Her wrist was black in his grip. Her old injuries burned. Her forehead bled and bruised face turned blue. But nothing hurt more than his verbal slurs. The fight left her. She visibly slumped. Involuntarily, her spinal nerves constricted. This reaction got the butcher's attention. He felt her muscles cramped under his fingers.

Seto's eyes fell on her back. On an impulse, his hold on her set free. He raised her blue sleeveless turtle-neck top to the back of her neck… and froze at the sight. Mokuba gasped in horror. There was no skin left. Only cross marks running all over her entire back. The usual scarring is red or skin texture. But these marks were a fade shade of greyish-brown. Almost identical to wreaked chemical burns. It was inhumane. And to think she suffered those atrocities.

Seto swore. All the anger and the hatred drained out of him. Her scars made a deep impression on his mind.

"How?" He demanded, running a finger over a particularly jagged mark. "Who did this?"

His stubborn indifference, his rudeness, and his anger she could bear. But his concern… the fact that he cared… threatened to destroy her world, her entire existence.

Téa palmed the wall, and dissolved in tears of disgrace. She refused to acknowledge his pity. It took her few seconds to correct her attire. Then she shouldered him with all her might. Seto winced, guilty as he saw the damage he had caused.

Her tears fell openly. She shook badly not at the aggression but at the indignity of being exposed. Her scars were not theirs to see.

Seto neared her.

"Stay away…" she moved back, oblivious to the marble staircase behind her.

"Téa...no…"

Grief of a lifetime was the last thing she saw in his sad blue eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kaiba Manor. Two Days Later…**

Dearest Mama,

I applied the ointment on your forehead. It smells funny. But the doctor says it'll help. The cut will heal soon. Your face looks swollen like an overripe tomato. But you smile when I kiss you. So I've been kissing you a lot.

Mom, I am sorry I didn't behave. I am sorry you got hurt because of me. But from today, I promise to be on my best behaviour. I promise I'll never leave home, or go anywhere without your permission. I promise I'll be good. And if I'm not, then you do not speak to me. But just once, please hear me out.

Three days ago, I was duelling in Kaiba land. That's when I saw dad. I recognised him instantly. But he looked genuinely shocked to meet me. And when he knew who I was, he showered me with hugs and kisses. Mom, I was angry at him. I mean, he just showed up nine years later out of nowhere. So I asked him why he didn't need me. He told me that he always needed me. He just didn't know about me. He sounded honest. And I couldn't blame him for that. There are so many things I know nothing about. But you teach them to me. So I thought if he didn't know… then it wasn't his fault. So I forgave him. That's why I flew with him to London. I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to tell you that I found dad.

Mom, dad's really nice and it's a lot of fun to be with him. We flew to London in Blue-Eyes White dragon Jet. And he showed me how to pilot it. He cooked me Spanish omelettes for breakfast. It was very tasty and I ate every bit. He was surprised at first. But then I told him that you told me that he cooked Spanish omelettes for you. He looked depressed. So I challenged him to a duel. We played four matches. I won them all. I think he let me win. Because I know my father is unbeatable.

Later in the afternoon, we ate lunch with Dude (uncle Mokuba) and his girlfriend Mana. Mana is a pretty girl with cute round face and large blue eyes. She has long brown hair, and she talks a lot. Dad calls her 'chatterbox.' He says she's too noisy and gives him headache. He tolerates her because she is family. But I like her. Mom, you'll like her too. Although I think they're both funny and odd. Dude (uncle Mokuba) blushes a lot whenever she looks at him.

After lunch, dad took me to his study. He has lots of books. There he tutored me on Roman History and Quadratic equations. He has a unique style of teaching. I found his lessons precise and not boring at all. Later he quizzed me on the Countries and their Capitals... just like you do. He showed me the videos of KC's major offices in Asia and Europe. And I was telling him about my observations of Kaiba Land. But we were interrupted by the dress designers. I had no clothes and shoes. So Dad had called for them. But can you believe it, mom? He had me tried on four, frilly, distinguishingly pink, ball gowns. I asked him sarcastically if he was organising my wedding. He just laughed and kissed my forehead. Mom, was he always _this_ dramatic?

Anyway, we ate chocolate ice-creams and watched cartoons. Dude (Uncle Mokuba) and Mana joined us too. After that Dad played piano. He taught me Dvorak's Symphony No.5 in E minor. You were right. He plays beautifully. I played Bartok for him. I think he liked it, because he was looking at you and smiling oddly. What's up with that?

Then we drove to Kaiba Corporation. His office is right opposite to yours. I was introduced to the senior management and the researchers in KC. Unlike your staff, his team is really scared of him. They see dad as some kind of a demon. No one speaks in front of him. And none of his directors offered me chocolates and ice-creams. But they were polite. I can see my work is cut out for me. I really have to work hard to improve dad's image. Anyway, we went to the labs. There we duelled some more using the latest gadgets. But dad winced when he wore the duel-disc. I asked him what was wrong. But he didn't reply. He just hugged me and kissed my forehead.

Later in the evening, I met Uncle Roland. He is a tall man just like Ed. But he wears dark glasses even when indoors. And his bottle green hairs remind me of chlorophyll. Uncle Roland had just returned from Domino. He was very excited to meet me. He seemed like a good man. But he cried a lot when he saw you. Dad glared at him. And boy, did he look scary! It was the kind of scary that makes you freeze. But funnily, it had no effect on Uncle Roland. Or maybe it did, because he cried a lot more. Mom, how do you know Uncle Roland? He calls me 'young missy.' He also tells me I have Dad's eyes and your smile. And that he's very fortunate to see you again. What does that mean, mom?

Dude (uncle Mokuba) and Mana took me out for dinner. Dad didn't come with us. He kissed me goodbye. Then he just sat by your side, holding your hand. He looked depressed again. So I bought him pizza. Dad kissed me and smiled. He didn't eat much. But he told me an interesting story. That how on your first date, he ordered you a pizza. And you guzzled it down like water. He was surprised to see you eat like that. Is that true, mom? Was it fun?

Later I heard Dude speak to dad in his study. They were really worried about you. So I asked dad what happened. How did you fell off the staircase? I told him if he loved me, he wouldn't lie. So he told me what really happened. You guys had a fight. Was it over me? Mom, did he call you names? Was he really violent to you? Is that why you're hurt? I saw you falling off the staircase. But I also saw dad catching you. He had his arms around you, and **he ****did** cushion your fall. I think he's hurt too. But he's not showing it.

Mom, I love you. And, I just want to say that I'm not talking to dad anymore. I didn't apply any ointment on his injuries… even if I wanted to. I fought with him. I told him I didn't need him. A man violent to my mother can never be my father. I told him I didn't love him.

Sorry I lied. I love him mom. I love him very much. But I love you more.

Dad says it's okay. He says he understands. And he'll love me even if I hated him.

Mom, you've been sleeping for two days now. The doctor says that you had a nasty fall. And that if you don't wake up, you'll go into coma. I don't know what coma means. But it doesn't sound like a good place. I told the doctor that you won't go there. You'll stay here with me. You promised me you won't ever leave me. I'm lost without you. I don't know what to do mom.

Please come back. I miss you. Ed misses you too. I called him yesterday. Dude (uncle Mokuba) misses you too. But dad misses you the most. He hasn't left your side since yesterday. He refuses to eat or go anywhere. I'm still not talking to him. And I won't talk to him ever. Just get well soon and we'll go back to New York. I won't ask for anything else.

I promise.

Please wake up, Mama. Please wake up.

With love from your loving daughter,

Renée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kaiba Manor. Around 6:00 am. **

_Dearest Mama, _

_Please wake up._

_With love,_

_Renée._

The first light brought a sore and bruised woman back to life.

Téa lay on the bed, inhaling the innocence and the loyal love. Sinless and naïve Chrysanthemums comforted her. She smiled at the sweet flowers and kissed the note. Reading Renée's letter assuaged her maternal fears. By the looks of it, Renée was safe, cared-for, and delighted to meet Seto. This truth struck with stunning force. Téa scanned the letter again, scrutinizing it for any forced deliberations. To her trained eye, it didn't look Renée wrote that letter under duress. And with the events mentioned, it seemed that both the father and the daughter were full of the joys of spring.

The bedside clock read 6:00 am.

Téa neatly pocketed the letter. Then with a critical eye, studied her posh prison. The sun was streaming into the room. Done in warm shades of crème and gold, the place looked spacious and airy. The subtle notes of bergamot and pine lingered in the air. She knew it was _his_ bedroom. She felt his presence on the pillows. His shadow resting on the Egyptian sheets next to her. She was in his sanctuary. The fact distressed her as much as the display of her exposed vulnerability.

She got up on an instinct, went dizzy, and nearly blacked out.

"Easy there!" Someone grabbed her by the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

No she was not okay. She felt the pain and the stiffness. Ignoring the stranger, Téa closed her eyes and focussed on breathing. Eventually the vertigo faded.

"Thank you!"

"It's alright!" The girl replied, smiling kindly. "I'm Mana. I work here."

Téa opened her eyes and regarded the owner of that bubbly voice. She was met by a cute round face, long brown hairs, and shining ceruleans. The girl looked twenty years old, about the same age as Mokuba.

'_Mana! Mokuba's girlfriend. Renée mentioned her. But why is she dressed in a maid's outfit and pretending to work here? What's Mokuba up to?' _

Mana graciously adjusted a pillow behind Téa and poured her a glass of water.

"Please Ms. Gardner, you mustn't stress yourself. You're still recovering from that dangerous fall. You know you've been out for more than forty-eight hours. We were worried sick about you. Now, I'll go and let the others know you're awake. But you must promise me…"

'_Chatterbox indeed!'_ Amused, Téa concealed a smile, and carefully observed her. Standing 5 feet 4 inches tall, Mana had a happy and generous disposition. She looked well educated and her petite frame had a certain grace. It was hinted in her speech, and the way she carried herself.

Purely based on her observations, CEO inquired. "What are you studying?"

"Banking and Finance."

"This is your part time job."

"Yes."

"And you've known Mokuba for…?"

"Six years." Her eyes widened. Mana looked shocked. "That is to say, I've been working here for six years." She hurriedly rectified. Then she changed the topic. "Ms. Gardner, your guest Ed arrived late last evening."

"And…"

"And, Mr. Kaiba seemed a little _concerned_."

"You mean, Mr. Kaiba tried his best to restrain Ed's stay, but failed miserably. Where is he?"

"They've gone out. I don't know where exactly. But they mentioned about seeing Jones."

Her brows narrowed. Téa cringed at the pain. She touched her forehead. It still hurt. But the reasoning got the better of her. The question was of Jones. It wasn't difficult to deduct that Ed would've confronted Seto on his rude behaviour. But did Ed also disclose the details about her past? Knowing Seto's probing powers, Ed would have. If so, then there was only one 'Jones' that Ed and Seto had in common. And that was - Rumana Jones.

The name left a bitter taste on her tongue. Téa scowled lost in her thoughts.

"Ms. Gardner! Is there anything else I can do for you... Ms. Gardner?"

"Call me Téa. Send some coffee. Then have Renée meet me in the study in an hour."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Location: Rumana Jones Apartment, London. Time: 6.00 am. **

"…By the time I rescued Anzu, she was barely alive. To keep her hidden, Florence took her to New York. It was a safe bet. But we underestimated her love for you. Even in the face of grave danger, Anzu chose you. Florence and I tried our best to limit her contact. But Ed knew nothing of our plans. Eventually, he told her you were in London. The reckless fool, in her final trimester, risked flying. I was at complete loss. I couldn't risk that meeting. That would mean exposing her to the public eye. I couldn't forfeit her life for something as trivial as love. That's why I deceived her. But goddamn it, even then she waited for 5 weeks in her condition. Emotional fool was on the verge of a haemorrhage or worst, premature labour. So I decided to meet her, and end it for once and for all. I insulted her. I lied to her. I told her you didn't want a child. That it would defame your reputation. I called her a Gold Digger. Suggested her to abort. Offered to buy her silence with the condition that she'd never show her face again. That was her breaking point. I accept the complete blame, Seto. Punish me as you see fit."

A thin smile cut across Rumana's face as she made the decade old confession. Part of her burden lifted, she felt at ease.

On the contrary, Seto looked like a monster truck hit him. The knowledge charged a hefty price. His face flushed with remorse and disgrace. He stood from the lounge and walked to her bar. Despite the early morning hours, he desperately needed a stiff drink. His hand shook. Ed obliged him by pouring the drink into four glasses.

Somewhere late last night, Ed reached London. Renée had called him. In his godfather mode, Ed had confronted Seto, and explained him what happened ten years ago. Two hours later, they both left for Rumana Jones's apartment to demand some answers.

Surprisingly, Rumana was expecting them. But they weren't expecting Marik Ishtar at her place.

Disclosure of the truth, events that unfolded and shaped the life of Téa Gardner skirted between the choices of freedom and oppression, right and wrong, innocence and guilt… life and death. What Rumana did, and why she did it was apparent to Seto. But the guilt of his own actions against Téa weighed heavily on his shoulders.

_'What will you do now? Calculate the hazards, analyse the risk, and evaluate the lost moments you never cherished with Renée? What about Téa? You brutally framed her then, and you savagely disdained her now. You fell low, Seto… you fell low.'_

Blood stained the exquisite Persian carpet. Seto's grip tightened. The glass in his hand broke, inflicting a cut on his palm. Yet, this pain was nothing compared to the sharpness he suffered deep within.

Marik and Ed solemnly exchanged a look, quietly sipping their drink.

"This world is a cruel place for kind and sensitive, Seto." Rumana tended his wound. "You should know better."


	13. Chapter 13

**Kaiba Manor Study. 7:00 am. **

"Be kind and sensitive, Renée. Act your age. Let mom deal with the world."

Téa showered. Dressed in a long sleeved, white silk Caftan, she looked elegant. As per her instructions, Mana had arranged their breakfast in the study.

As excited she was to see Renée after a long gap of three days. She still faced the predicament of making a tough decision. It was obvious from Renée's letter that she was over the moon. Her grudging anger towards her father was influenced by her mother's injuries. Téa never wanted to deprive Renée of fatherly love. So the only option left was to declare a truce with Seto. And apply for a joint custody.

"But dad called you names."

"Your father was angry." Téa said, serving her fried eggs on toast, and stirring chocolate in milk. "I'll discuss things with him. But you stay out. Don't interfere between us. And go talk to him. I know you want to."

At that Renée smiled. Her smile shot straight to Téa's heart.

"Why was he angry?"

Kid ignored the palate of her sunny side up. Téa gave a universal mom look. Renée made a face, reluctantly took a mouthful and chewed.

"Good question. I believe he sincerely didn't know. He missed on nine years. That's a lot of time." Téa delicately sipped coffee, reflecting on the events. "And because I was going to buyout his company."

"Wow mom! That's extreme. Will you still buy KC?"

"No. Now tell me, would you like to live with him?"

Renée froze. "Is it possible?"

"If you want."

"Will we stay in London…"

"No darling, you'll live in London." Téa made the tough choice. "I'll leave for New York. But I promise to work out a three month arrangement. And you can see him whenever you want."

At that, Renée's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"You won't stay with us? I know you love him."

Struck all of a heap, Téa's fork slipped from her fingers and stained the floor.

**XXXXXX**

Unknown to Téa, they were watched.

"So her goodwill extends only for a limited period. Not that I blame her. Well, good luck Seto! Be grateful at least she's not taking over KC."

Seto glared at Mokuba. But he couldn't argue. He had limited time to make his next move.

On a serious note. Grey eyes regarded azures earnestly. "Will you let her go?"

"No."

**XXXXX**

After breakfast, Téa returned to Seto's bedroom. She had left her handbag on his bedside table. Opening the door, she was surprisingly greeted by the fresh fragrances of avalanche lily, anemones, fritillaries, gentians, geraniums and larkspurs. Regardless of herself she smiled. Her qualms and uncertainties disappeared. The flowers created a sensual and tranquil aura around her.

Walking towards the window, she opened it and allowed the fresh morning breeze in. Her lungs filled with the beautiful essence of the nature. In a fleeting moment, she found the peace her heart had yearned for years. But the peace was lost when her head took over. Nature lost its curing glory at the awareness that she was enjoying wild, highland flowers from Swiss and French Alps.

_'Who? It couldn't be Ed, or Mokuba. It's him. It's gotta be him… but why?'_

Téa shut the window. She ignored that _why _and went through rest of the delicate gestures. Softly holding the symbol of dignified purity, in another words, Peruvian lilies, she laughed at the flirtatious note. It read.

_'Hey Beautiful,_

_Don't scare me like this,_

_You know how much I love you._

_Rest and Recover soon!_

_Love Mokuba!'_

Purity, so cheerfully restored a second ago, lost to the bitterness at the next sight. There was no note. But she understood the hushed language of the mute petals.

"I love you." The petals spoke.

In Greek myth, Aphrodite cried about the death of her lover Adonis. She had roses grown with his blood. These flowers spoke of love. Once again, her heart challenged her head.

Heart

_Head_

Beautiful.

_If you say so…_

They are symbol of love.

_You mean, Symbol of pain._

Love is painful

_Love can be painful when not treated carefully._

Two dozen. Long stemmed. Hand picked roses… what can be more romantic?

_You forgot the suffering of thorns._

Suffering is a part of Love.

_And so the flesh bleeds?_

Caught in between, Téa had picked the flowers with numb eyes and shaky hands. The touch pricked her finger letting out a small trail of blood.

"STOP IT." She yelled. This inner turmoil was killing her. Her head was spinning in circles. Her blood pressure dropped. She fell on her knees holding her head in her palms. Red roses dropped on the floor but the noise didn't go away…

"Stop it."

A hand landed on her shoulder. Reflexes kicked in, and she jerked, falling sideways. His gaze fixed with hers. Seto extended his hand offering her support. She refused his help, and stood by herself. She noticed, he looked tired and lethargic, almost sleep deprived. But she did nothing to acknowledge him. Both stood their grounds in silence. There was so much he wanted to tell her. Probably even apologise but the trouble was- From where should he begin?

She took the initiative. "Thank you for the flowers."

"How are you feeling?" He inquired, looking blameworthy.

"I won't die anytime soon. If that's what you're worried about." Seto said nothing. He simply smirked. At least it was a start. She was cross with him and he could work with that. "I see you've had your one to one with Ed." Her suspicions confirmed.

"You like the flowers?" He changed the topic.

"I won't be wooed, Seto. And certainly won't be won."

"I didn't come here to claim you as a prized trophy."

"Well then, state your purpose. My time is precious."

He ignored her austerity, indulging her brimming anger. "I come in peace."

"Why the sudden change of hearts?" She spat. Bastard was mocking her from an old day penguin joke.

"Heart has its reasons that reasons knows not of." He smiled bleakly, picking the roses from the floor.

"A little lunatic, aren't we?" She stepped away, refusing to accept the roses from him.

"You call it madness. I call it love," he shrugged, dropping the flowers on the bed.

"Go find a cure."

"Cure me?"

Téa scoffed and turned. She was hiding her rising blush. Her heat just skipped a beat. She was surprised at the power his words still held on her. "I've better things to do. Who do you think I am?"

Hands on her shoulder, he turned her. Meeting her gaze. "Tell me whom you love, Téa? And I'll tell you who you are."

'_Enough Gardner!'_ Her brain shrieked. _'Get a bloody grip.' _

"If 'you' are the answer, then I refuse to know." She reviled, angering him. She was about to walk away but he caught hold of her wrist.

"Don't deride me," he warned.

"Don't provoke me."

"Don't resist me," he approached.

"You don't possess me."

"You're very angry," he considered.

"Yet, you remain deluded."

"No, merely determined," he corrected.

"You'll be disappointed."

"You care," he established.

"It's called truism, a harsh fact of life."

"I know your spirit is wounded, you've suffered," he claimed.

"Ha! So you grieve, by twisting the knife in my wounds."

"I was ignorant to the facts. Is that my crime?" He defended.

"You were warned, you made a decision."

"Yes, a wrong one," he confessed.

"Now face the consequences."

"You're being unreasonably harsh and unfair," he appealed.

"Story of my life!"

Judgement served. Seto Kaiba was found guilty. It was true. Story of her life was unreasonably harsh and unfair. What could he say? How could he reason? Just by caring for her for the last few hours, or getting her wild alpine flowers from the highlands of French and Swiss alps, didn't mean he could make up for the hurt of ten years?

She was headstrong and determined. And there was nothing he could do. But this heated argument had sparked something. Her anger towards him was a sign, a hidden emotion that he was looking for. She may not have confessed her feelings for him. But she didn't denied it either.

There's hope. Seto smiled in his thoughts but his pleasure vanished soon.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a multi-billion dollar company to run." Téa stormed out.

Seto knew he had lost this round. But there was another battle to win on the professional front. This was an additional interesting factor. He was trying to win the heart of a woman who was not only his ex-lover, or the mother of their child, but also a competitor. Téa Gardner was his archrival in the corporate world. And while he knew she was no longer itching to takeover his Corporation. This vagueness was just the opportune moment he needed to have her in his life _forever_.

"I'm an opportunist, Gardner. And you're in for the fight of your life."


	14. Chapter 14

At half nine, Téa dressed in a dark business suit, headed downstairs.

She saw Mokuba, Renée, and Mana together at the breakfast bar. While Ed and Seto sat at the far end. They looked deeply engaged in a conversation. Téa frowned as she indistinctly overheard the terms 'Intent and Capital leverage.' She didn't get the opportunity to eavesdrop on them. A maid politely approached and took her briefcase. Across the table, Ed paused in mid-conversation. He caught her eye, and lost all the air of casualness.

Was it her imagination? Téa mused. Or Ed sobered up too quickly? She never got the chance to ponder. Renée and Mokuba encircled her. Mokuba took her hand. No doubt to lecture her when Ed beat him to it.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Success and rest don't sleep together."

Seto smirked. He didn't acknowledge her. He pretended to remain connected with his morning read, along with a cup of black coffee, elegantly arranged next to his toast.

"Mom, you're going to dad's office?"

"No sweetie." Seto cut in, getting up."Your mom has her own office to take care of." He kissed Renée but kept his gaze fixed on the mother.

There, Téa felt a coded warning.

"Have a good day, dad!" Renée wished. "No kisses for mom?"

Téa fixed her with a glare. But she quivered at the sudden touch of Seto's lips on her forehead. He gently kissed her wound, and fixed a loose tendril, behind her ear. It was such an intimate gesture.

His lips feathered across her cheekbone in a soft caress. "Take care." He replaced her coffee with fruit juice. "See you later." He kissed her again.

Téa sat perfectly still. Her features carved into confusion. His kiss warmed her blood and quickened her imagination. She was taken back to a time when his kisses offered her unrestrained pleasure. They overwhelmed her senses and filled her solitudes. Unfortunately, even now she recognised his touch. Seto never voiced his concern for her health. But his kisses did. Despite the subdued desire, his touch felt more caring than provoking.

Seto appeared surprised at his own actions. He had to force himself away. Driven to frenzy, his fingers shook, mourning the loss of her bruised skin. His lips burned to kiss her wounds again. He wistfully smirked. Taken back to a time when she smelled of apples, cinnamons, and roses of winter blooms. Her unique scent had enveloped him after a decade. Surprisingly, she still smelled the same.

He reluctantly left for KC. Renée and Mokuba walked him outside. Téa thanked her stars for the seclusion.

Ed smiled. "A word, please."

"What is it?" Ignoring coffee, Téa drank the fruit juice.

"Stop this act of indignation. Seto has suffered..."

"What are you, boon companions now?"

"Not exactly but he and I talked…"

"Look Ed, I'm not taking over KC. I'm willing to get a joint custody for Renée. What else he want?"

"You."

The glass almost slipped from her hand.

"Tell him to live with disappointment."

"Téa, you're getting it all wrong."

"C'mon! Seto sowed the seeds of dispute. And I'm getting it wrong?"

"There are lot of misunderstandings. I think you should resolve them peacefully."

"And I think old man; you should understand the concept of loyalty."

That hurt. "My loyalties have and will always be with you."

"Tell me what you were discussing?"

Silence.

She fought back the pain. Her godfather betrayed her. "I thought you loved me."

Ed sighed, the sound like a creak of an old wood. "I love you, Téa. You're my daughter. I'll always protect you, even if it means protecting you from yourself."

"I'm getting late."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Don't worry I have a great plan!"

"Mokuba, I'll not interview Téa with that stupid questionnaire you prepared last night… if that's what you're thinking!"

"Okay, I don't have a plan!"

Mana sighed deeply. "Why can't you do your own dirty work?"

"Oh! C'mon please, please, pleasee!"

"Fine! Fine!" Mana rolled her eyes.

When Téa was having a heated argument with Ed, Mana and Mokuba were working on their infallible ways to find out Téa's innermost desires. In simple words, her idea of a perfect man.

Mokuba had stayed up all night. He had prepared a questionnaire. He wanted to know what Téa's heart ached for, or more precisely, for whom? According to his genius brain, Seto could use all the help. Not that Mokuba looked askance for his brother's abilities. But still…Mokuba had reposed a lot of trust in Mana because she was his girlfriend. They were in a steady relationship for more than two years. She was a lot smarter and manipulative than him. Téa was comfortable with her. And most importantly, there was no other sacrificial lamb available for the altar.

Mana snatched the form and gave him the evil eye. Mokuba gulped and wished her good luck. She stormed out and bumped in Téa.

"Hi! How you feelin'!"

"I could be better if I could find Renée," agitated CEO answered, studying Mana with mixed expression of curiosity and anger.

"Oh! Set- I mean, Mr. Kaiba took her to KC."

_'Great! And he never felt like telling me.'_ "Get in the car, Mana."

"W-what?"

"If you want me to answer that stupid thing," Téa gently pushed Mana in the waiting Jaguar. "I suggest you accompany me."

Car took to the road and Mana was thinking new titles to add before Mokuba's name. The most appealing, given the circumstances, was 'deceased.'

"Fire away with your absurd survey to find out my perfect man." Téa surprised her again.

"How did you…?"

She overheard their loud conversation. "You mean, how do I know you are dating Mokuba? Or it's his ridiculous idea?" Téa smirked when Mana blushed deeper. Caught red-handed! "So what do you have for me?"

"Oh, first question," Mana sighed in relief. "Would you like a man with good sense of humour, kindness, looks, or money?"

"Neither."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No. Not really."

"I'll rephrase that," Mana put up a fight, earning a secret point. "How would you surmise a caring, considerate, good looking, rich and intellectually talented man?"

"A Myth."

Mana dissolved into laughter. Regaining her composure - "Your definition of love?"

"An obsessive delusion that is cured by time, fate, and eventually marriage."

"But marriage signifies commitment?"

"So does insanity."

"Do you believe in the quote, way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

"Oh honey!" Téa stated, clearing the younger one's fantasies. "If you think the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, you're aiming way too high."

Both the girls let out heart filled laughter. Maybe in a long time, Téa had found someone to whom she could relate as a friend. As obnoxious as the questions were, the girls were enjoying each other's company. But more, they were enjoying criticizing men.

"What if a man who is sexy, caring, and incredibly rich trying to court you? And claims to be madly in love with you?"

A direct hint towards Seto. "I'll give him a day or two. He'll be back to his usual self."

"More personal questions."

"Fire away."

"What in your opinion is a man's idea of foreplay?" Mana felt embarrassed, _'what was Mokuba thinking?'_

"Half an hour of begging."

Téa's office approaching soon, Mana was nowhere close to the real information. So, she decided to take over.

"Your idea of a romantic date."

"That's not in your questionnaire." CEO cast a stern look.

"Please."

Téa fell silent. Should she risk it? Should she supply the ammunition to the opponent to be used against her?

"Starry Night Over the Rhone."

"Vincent van Gogh? Impressionism! That's beautiful."

Mana couldn't believe Téa gave her a decent answer. But more to the point, it was her idea of a romantic date. What could be more beautiful than spending the night full of stars in Arles- city in southern France, across the glimmering blue water of the Rhône? Mana sighed at the romantic thought.

"I hope you got what you were looking for." Téa sobered up. She regretted revealing a personal part of her life. "I'll instruct the driver to take you back. And Mana, please drop the maid act."


	15. Chapter 15

"But it's something you always wanted…"

"There can be serious governance issues…"

"Enough Gentlemen! I conclude this hostile takeover bid ineffectual."

Téa's decision shocked them. The board was in disagreement. Initially, the bid was designed for New York. But due to Renée's kidnapping, she had called the entire acquisition team to England.

"What about the legal complaints?" Mr. Martin, the finance director, calculated the risk.

"If KC launches a lawsuit, it will be compensated. Summon the arbitration team. And inform the public relations. I'll make an official statement. But bar and stipulate this, gentlemen. Offer no apologies. We will not apologise to Kaiba Corporation."

The meeting ended. Téa stood by the window, studying the London skyline. Few minutes later, her secretary called.

"Mr. Kaiba is here."

"Which one?"

"It's Mr. Seto Kaiba."

"Send him in."

Devil, disguised in a classy 3- button, dark business suit by _Issey __Miyaki_, looked tempting. Aesthetic, appealing, and handsome, whether she liked it or not, his muscular form enticed her. His charismatic personality coalesced with dark blues created an unspoken excitement. Seto graced the leather seat in front of her. His essence smoothly floated in her den.

Stoic face, Téa shifted her gaze from his light blue silk tie to his wrist. Her eyes widened. There the item that caught her attention… shocked her beyond words. Seto was wearing the 'object of desire.' Object of desire was a set of crystal cufflinks. It was the first gift she had given him, after their first night together.

**Flashback. Ten Years ago… Morning after the Annual School Dance, Kaiba Mansion, Domino.**

Two, disrobed figures lay idly on the master bed.

Softness rested her head on his bare chest. Impulsively, he drew her closer and kissed her forehead. She felt overwhelmed by this spontaneous gesture. Intoxicated by the feeling of care, she looked in those Cobalt eyes, and found herself lost in their depths. For some reason, she couldn't look away. Last night, she had seen the same care and fondness that so brilliantly gleamed right now. Was it love? She didn't know, and it didn't matter. She loved him, in soul, and now in body. Her feelings reached his barricaded heart, hitting a nerve gently. In a protective embrace, he shielded her in his arms, close to his heart.

Two young hearts beat in a perfect rhythm. Nothing was more peaceful except when… she broke from his hold, and earned herself a loud grunt. She smiled at him in a playful manner. Seto was losing his patience. He was about to pull her back, where she belonged, but stopped when his little kitten pulled a small gift box from her handbag.

"Well open it!"

"Why?"

"It's a gift?"

"What's the occasion?" He pulled her close. His hands wandered away to familiar places.

"Ah! Ah! Aaah!" She stopped him.

Upset, he pushed his doll away.

"Open it, please," she pouted. The trick worked; he took in a sharp breath and pulled the box from her grasp.

"Object of desire." She said, kissing his lips. "It's designed for the contemporary man to make an individual statement." Her lips found his cheeks. "Happy B'day!" She kissed his eyes and forehead.

Seto was speechless. The gift was black and white crystals with encrusted small diamonds. The cufflinks looked exquisitely expensive.

'I asked all I could ask for, when I asked for you,

Happy B'day!

From me… To you.'

**Flashback ends.**

The memorable sight of the cufflinks stirred her emotionally.

"Thinking about our first morning..."

"Some things are best left unsaid."

Seto scoffed. "You're an amateur, Téa. You're also reckless and irrational. Face the facts. You love me. End this farce, and come home."

"Get the hell out."

"Ah! Thick brain inherits the anger, but lacks the will to fight. I'm disappointed."

Téa was about to tell him where he could shove his disappointment, but her secretary walked in with the refreshments. The brief pause gave her the opportunity to calm her nerves. Seto simply drank his coffee, smiling in the cup at her agitated state. He was goading her.

"Past is dead. We have nothing to discuss. Leave."

"A little moody, aren't we?"

"You came to analyse my mood swings. Don't you've better things to do?"

"I'm here to bury the hatchet." He held out an olive branch for her consideration.

She knew this was as close an apology she was going to get from him. "Has the ideal of corridors of power just lost himself to chimera?" The insult was deep. She was calling him a paranoid delusional.

"Says the wishy-washy who underestimates her adversary." She broke the timely peace accord, and he favoured her with the first strike. "Leadership cannot be taught, Gardner. Great leaders are born and you lack authority."

"Thank you, is that all?"

Seto studied her, refusing to break her gaze. He wanted her badly. He wanted her in his life and in his bed. Once again, for him, means were not important, ends were. Power, conditions, or selfless methods didn't imply. What mattered most was Téa in his arms, so he fished to lure the bait.

"There's only room for one goliath in Kaiba Corporation, and that's me."

"Good for you. I have no interest in your toy factory."

Téa understood there was more to this game. She could read it in his eyes.

"Toy Factory?" He resisted the urge to pounce on her.

"Get out."

"Why? I'm just getting started. Besides, you don't know the situation yet."

_'Fine, I'll play along._' "Yet?"

"You forgot two important rules when you came after me."

"I doubt it. But enlighten me."

"You overlooked, I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Typical, and dare I ask rule number two?"

"Never forget rule number 1."

"Get to the point. Why are you here?"

Seto opened his briefcase. "I have the asset intents of Candour International."

That shook her foundations. Eyes widened, Téa snatched the paper from his grasp.

"38% of my company stock. How? Who gave this to you?" She paled. Seto had bought her company stock. With this he could control her company.

"Trick of the trade, darling. You'll learn it the hard way."

Now he was asking for it. "In a war, there's no substitute for victory, Seto. And I play to win."

"What about love?"

She blinked. "State your terms."

"I want you."

His intentions were not wrong. But then again, he was Seto Kaiba, a man oblivious to love. He was a callous business-man, an excellent big brother, hopefully, a brilliant father, an overall achiever, but an ignorant fool, when it came to the matters of heart.

"Don't you think my enslavement is priced a little too cheap? Or maybe you forgot to recheck the slavery rate for today?"

"TÉA." He felt the hurt deep. "You know that's not what I meant."

"C'mon Seto," she dismissed. "It's an open market. Negotiate with me. I'm sure you can raise the stakes a little higher."

"Fine then. You leave me no choice but a backdoor listing. This is now a Reverse Takeover."

"My Company is way beyond your league, Kaiba," she warned, ready to spill his blood.

"You have three days. Stop me if you can." Despite the business rivalry, Seto couldn't help but acknowledge her coolness. Not many people in negotiation could keep that sort of vigilance against him. "Admit it, Gardner, you've lost the day. This argument is settled. You've suffered the swift hand of defeat."

"Defeat? Money has corrupted your brain."

"I don't make deals for money. I do it to win it."

"Wanna bet?" - And here, she had him.

"Fine, winner take all."

The two CEO's shook on it, sealing the bet.

"Seto Kaiba." She stopped him, as he was about to leave. "I too have a rule for you."

He turned. Téa rose from her chair. Approaching him, she matched his look with her own.

"The only person to decide the fate of Téa Gardner's defeat is Téa Gardner. Nobody else."

Seto left and Téa refilled her coffee mug, hiding her inner tensions. Seto, in his assertions of acquiring her company, had gone too far.

Leaving the mug on her desk, she stepped out in the adjoining balcony of her spacious office. She needed fresh air. Studying the London skyline, she went through the details. It was true. His hold on her company stock was a sudden blow. The question was how? Or most importantly who? Who would betray her? And when? Obviously, it didn't happen in New York. And she had been in England for only five days. This sabotage must've happened during those forty-eight hours when she was asleep. She thought hard. Some minor detail, some clue, somewhere…?

Téa smiled. She had figured out the audacious back-stabber who sold her 38% of trust. It was Ed.

The die cast. "Fine Kaiba. If it's a reverse takeover you want, then it's a reverse takeover you'll get."


	16. Chapter 16

Two, top of the line executive cars, a black Limousine, and a silver Jaguar, simultaneously arrived at the gates of the Kaiba Manor.

Ladies First! Seto obliged. He made the courtesy call. His driver reversed as Téa's chauffeur drove in.

Past two days had been extremely hectic. With only one day left, a cold war declared between them. The bets were on. Winner takes all. The rules of the game were- there were no rules.

Seto was playing dirty. He had manipulated the media, using it against her. It was by far the most effective distraction trap. Press constantly surrounded Téa. The newspapers and the TV channels demanded her statement on Renée's parentage. Seto was attacking her on emotional terms. Not only that, his legal team had discreetly bought her management. Industrial spies, on KC's behalf, sold false information and destroyed Téa's company image. But the most important trump card was his hold on her 38% company stock.

Seto smiled, a calculating smile, as he got off the car. His victory was in the bag. Entering home, he gave his briefcase to a house-staff and headed straight to Renée's room.

While they played video games, Téa took a shower. Garbed in a cotton bathrobe, she eyed her reflection. Dark circles, bruised skin, stressed, and exhausted. This acquisition pushed her limits. She promised to take care of herself later. Right now, time was of the essence. She had twenty minutes to dry her hair, dress, meet Renée, and eat a sandwich. Work awaited her. With only one day left. There was too much to complete.

After moisturizing, Téa stood from the dresser. She occupied Seto's bedroom, and by extension his wardrobe. Mana had unpacked for her. Searching for simple attire, she pulled out a pink, embroidered Caftan. When something white, and in satin, caught her eye. The blood drained from her face. She froze. It couldn't be! Not here! Not the same white satin sheet from that cursed morning of 13th November. Her composure slipped. With trembling hands she touched and recognized the familiar item from her dark past.

_The white satin sheet of our last night together. It still has your warm fragrance. Peppermint, pine, cinnamon, and apple… the smells of fresh winter!_

She wrote in her letter to him while leaving Domino. But how did he?

"Yugi gave me your stuff." Seto stepped out of the shadows. His sudden presence startled her. The bed sheet dropped to the floor. He glanced down and picked it up. "They had no idea what to do with it."

He shuddered. Not visibly. But deep, deep inside. Sweet smell of roses assailed his nostrils when he crouched to pick the sheet. His gaze caressed every inch of her long, slender legs. When he stood, he tried not to stare. But the snug-fitting drew attention to her bust. His mind recalled the past occasions when he had seen her chest thrust out, proud and full. The temptation to touch her hit him hard. His gut tightened. Aroused, he fought the overwhelming rush to thoroughly bed her.

Téa watched him unsure. The hunger in his eyes unsettled her. It was an awkward moment. She stood in a bathrobe, vulnerable to his gaze, and painfully aware of his repressed desires.

Defining the difference between a man and a savage, Seto clenched his fists, and turned.

"I'll leave you to dress. When you're done, you'll find Renée in game-room. I've promised her 3 rounds."

She read the stark notes of longing in his voice. Not trusting her own impulse, she delved deeper in the walk-in wardrobe.

"Ten is the curfew hour. Make sure she sleeps by then. She'll pressurize you for a chocolate. Don't give in. No matter how much she pouts." Seto was about to protest. But Téa reasoned. "Renée gets hyper soon. And we'll have chaos. I usually indulge small discussions or character talks. But if you're reading, keep it light, and make sure she brushes her teeth…"

Téa came out dressed in a white cotton trouser and a pink V-neck cardigan.

A slow smile crept through his face. She looked at him anxiously. "You've raised a wonderful daughter."

Seto took her hand and brushed his lips on her knuckle. The sincerity of the compliment tugged at her heart. The sincerity of his touch tugged at her soul. He walked away. And she shivered, suddenly very cold.

**Kaiba Manor. Study.**

"I thought I'd find you here."

Téa lifted her head at the familiar voice. Ed, with two cups of coffee, stood by her side. She ignored him.

"What? No hello for your old man?"

"Sure. Just not now." She typed furiously, ignoring him.

"You look tired." Ed kept her cup on a side table. Sitting opposite, he cleared his throat. "I had a word with Seto."

_'Bet you did.'_ Stoic and a business like seriousness on her poker visage. Her gaze, though brief, pinned him. The unspoken accusation was clear - Judas!

Ed flinched. "I don't like his method. He is going overboard. It's probably his competitive side, and… For god sake, Téa! Will you please sit down and listen to me? This is important."

Somewhere between Ed's justifications on Seto's behaviour, she had switched off her laptop. Her legs and neck had cramped. She had stood and walked few paces away. She was currently by the bookshelf, reading Seto's vast collection on Acquisition strategies. Keeping an exciting book back on the shelf, she faced Ed. He had her undivided attention.

"Téa, you can't spend life alone."

"Why not? It's my life. Besides, I've Renée and my work. I'm hardly alone."

"And Renée? What about her? Or are you content with her base-born status?" Ed said.

But they were Seto's words. The ideology behind those words were acid to her dignity. Base-born! Illegitimate! Born out of a wed-lock! The inactive volcano raging in her heart found its outlet.

"Don't you dare?" She hissed. "Don't you bloody dare?" Seto, standing outside the study, shuddered at the venom in her voice. "Nobody bothered about Renée nine years ago. Your so called status upholders were indifferent to her survival. I nurtured her. Renée is mine. Base-born or not, she is financially secure. She has the means to buy her happiness. So excuse me, if I discard your pathetic theory of changing surnames. Because honestly, I don't understand how my intimacy with Seto makes Renée happy? Don't involve a child, in these sorts of affairs."

"I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"If you're done advocating on Seto's behalf, I'd like you to leave. Please..."

Defeated, Ed left but paused at the threshold. "Seto loves you. In his own strange, twisted, domineering way, he really loves you."

'_I know.'_ But using Renée was still a sore spot. So she nodded. It was as close a sign of congeniality.

**Flashback- Ten Years Ago- A picture of them by the pool.**

They were posing. Seto was an unwilling participant. Bullied by Mokuba, he frowned. Not happy to be included. Ten minutes after taking that picture, she accidentally tripped into the pool.

"She can't swim." Mokuba screamed.

Without thinking twice, Seto dove in. He went straight to the bottom and grabbed her by her waist. Resurfacing from the water, she broke into a coughing fit. Few minutes later, and he still had his arms possessively around her.

"Are you okay?" He gently asked. Signs of previous maliciousness dissolved in genuine worry and care.

She was shivering. "I thought I'll die." Said that she cried, burying her face in his chest.

_'Not when I'm here.'_ He patted her back. "You'll start swimming lessons from Monday." He hugged her close.

**Flashback ends.**

Téa kept the silver-framed picture back on the desk.

She offered a grudging recognition to Seto and his indirect routes to power. He did everything to damage her emotional fences. Deception, by far, was the most potent weapon in his arsenal. The only flaw, in his flawless strategy, was his unawareness of her emotional spectrum.

She smirked openly. "To defeat an enemy, know thy enemy. And you, Seto Kaiba, do not know me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Final Hour. KC. Time: 9:30 am.**

His office, on the ninetieth floor, faced south. The 1800 square feet of carpet area had the glass-panelled walls, hardwood floors, a large mahogany desk, diamond tufted leather furniture, study, and a personal bathroom. There were no plants, Persian carpets, or opulent décor in his domain. Inspired by minimalism, functionality took precedence over luxury.

"I'm a man of success, Mokuba."

Seto stated without looking up from his laptop. Immaculately clad. His charcoal grey suit was trimmed to perfection. A cut above, the suit emphasised his broad shoulders, adding a majestic touch to his authoritative personality.

"But sometimes you fall short on values."

Dressed in crisp black _Paul Smith_, Mokuba looked every inch the responsible Vice President.

The crude remark stung. Seto's hand paused mid-draft. An involuntary muscle clenched in his jaw line. Mokuba noticed. To smooth things over, he diplomatically offered the CEO a cup of coffee.

The brothers were in disagreement. Mokuba found Seto's approach with the hostile takeover rather distasteful. He couldn't understand what his big brother was trying to achieve. The misunderstandings cleared. Téa had called off her retribution. She had even applied for Renée's joint custody. Renée was happy with her new found family. So what was Seto trying to prove?

"You're shaking her hand with clenched fist, Seto. It won't work..."

"Sorry but CEO of Candour International is here." The secretary buzzed.

"Send them in." Forbearances dropped. Seto switched off his laptop and chaired the U-table. "There's no creed in logic. Just leave this battle of wit to me."

Grey eyes regarded azures doubtfully. Mokuba sighed in defeat. Reluctantly, he took his place on Seto's right.

Few minutes later, Téa entered in.

Garbed in a white business suit she appeared dignified. She wore her hair up in a no-nonsense style. Her face devoid of make-up looked calm, and composed. Seto watched her settled at the far end of the table. She politely nodded once at Mokuba but didn't acknowledge him. None of the arbitrators, legal advisers, or the directors accompanied her. The entire legal team was summoned by KC. The only representative from Candour International was Téa herself.

Seto's faith shuddered. An unknown fear engulfed him. _'I'm challenging my belief. Who am I facing?'_

Mokuba watched two people he loved, engaged in a battle of pride. Despite Téa's impersonal attitude, he could read the hurt in her eyes. And for once he couldn't blame her. What was Seto trying to achieve? He couldn't understand his reasons. Instead of mending bridges, why was he hell-bent on burning them? Neither of them had spoken to each other since their last meeting. The worst to suffer from the consequences was Renée.

_'I won't let my niece become a part of your dominance war.'_

Téa closed her eyes and took in a cleansing breath. She prepared herself to lose everything. Overworked and overburdened, she had walked in KC alone. Her reasons based solely upon not putting up a fight. Seto wanted a takeover and he was going to get one. But her heart was dying thousand deaths. It took her seven years to build her company from the scratch. And it took him less than seven minutes to place it under the hammer. This fight was personal. He had made it personal.

_'How much price do I've to pay for your wrong decisions, Seto… just how much?'_

The arbitrators' explained the pros and cons. They distributed the final copies of the contract among the three parties, explaining every detail of the bid. And so the bidding war began…

"Ms. Gardner, you understand the magnitude of this takeover by Mr. Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation?"

"Affirmative."

Negotiators explained both the parties the buyout transaction. "The figures are evaluated. Financial reports, including the balance sheets for the past five years, are hereby submitted to the treasurer of KC."

Mokuba confirmed the up to date record handed to him personally by Téa.

"All shareholders of Candour International will remain enact with KC," the speaker continued. "Since Kaiba Corporation acquires 38% of the company stock, this acquisition is based upon purchase of stock. Candour International will now be governed by KC." The first deal hammered.

Seto was getting restless by the minute. His thoughts focussed on Téa, and her, what looked like defeated form? He felt guilty, angry, and shameful at his actions. His reasons were never to harm, or hurt her. But no matter what he did, somehow the tables always turned against him.

"Both parties agree to the primary and the secondary obligations expressed and implied in the bidding contract," speaker cast the final nail. "Mr. Kaiba, if you agree with the facts, and find the contractual terms completely satisfactory, please close the acquiring bid."

Seto looked at Téa. _'C'mon Gardner, why won't you put up a fight? Why are you sinking like a stone?'_

Téa sat still like a statue. The hurt was internal, in the womb. Seven years of constant hard work, late hours, and extreme devotion was under the hammer. And there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She was tired mentally and physically. She was also aware of his curious eyes watching her from across the table. It took her every inch of self control to not dissolve into the tears. Her face seemed calm, her gaze a dry-stoned wall. At the stroke of a pen, she sealed the final contract. The deed was complete.

As predicted, Seto had a winning smirk. He acquired the control of her company. But at what cost?

"Is there anything you wish to acknowledge, Gardner?"

"I acknowledge your defeat."


	18. Chapter 18

"You've lost the bet and the plot. Get a grip, Gardner."

She shot him a dirty look.

"I don't understand." Mokuba said confused.

An explanation mandatory, Téa provided. "This entire process was a Demerger, Mokuba."

Demerger, what the…? Ground shook beneath his feet. Seto sprung like a wounded lion. He couldn't believe his ears. His eyes got busy screening the final contract. Arbitrators mentioned the implied terms. The loopholes, in the small black print, though it was not enough reasoning.

"Seto holds 38% of my company stock. Stock counts as assets. I hold 43% of KC shares, and debts. I lead, I win."

Seto listened quietly as Téa explained the relevant terms. She had skipped the entire institutional shareholders and the stakeholders' speech. He knew that was something between him and her.

"Simple words, you're talking to the new company President."

"Whoa! You just beat Seto in his own game? This is classic."

Betrayed by his blood. Even as a joke, the cut was deep. "I knew you'd be the first to break the ranks, Mokuba." Edgy-edgy!

Mokuba sensed his cue to leave. "Téa, am I still the vice president or…?"

"Definitely. In fact, I was thinking to offer you a joint CEO 'ship, what say you?"

"No thank you. I'm too young to suffocate in this corporate prison." Mokuba kissed her.

She enveloped him in a warm hug. "Run along, while I have a word with the wise guy."

**Kaiba Manor.**

"Hey dude! How it go?"

"Téa won. She turned the tables at last minute."

Renée, excited, whooped a victory fist in the air. "I knew it. Alright, pay up. C'mon people, dad lost, so whoever betted in his favour, better start emptying your pockets now."

Ha- Ha! She was laughing, cherishing the sour, defeated looks. She had organised this underground betting pool, mom vs. dad, under the watchful eyes of her grandpa Ed.

Mokuba put an arm around her shoulder. "Sweetheart, do you accept cheques?"

"Don't blame me. I told you mom will win. She's the best."

Fortune made, Ed approached the other three devious masterminds. "Alright folks! Pay attention. This second plan is important. Don't mess up. Act natural, and if caught… deny and run. "

"Will they take the bait?" Mana asked.

"We must fight fire with fire." Ed said sagely. "It's our only hope." Old man and his cryptic codes.

"I agree. What do you think?" Mokuba asked. Since her victory, his faith in his niece firm.

"You're asking me? I'm only nine."

Mana frowned. Seizing the chocolate from Renée's hand, she glared at Mokuba. "This is her fifth ice cream. Are you planning to give her diabetes?"

Renée pouted cutely. And Mana was undone. "I'll be fine. Please, can I have it back?" The special effects of big blue eyes with a pleading, wounded look were just too sweet to oppose.

Mana melted. She couldn't resist those looks on Mokuba and he was nearing twenty. "Fine… have it your way."

Mokuba snorted. Kaibas were simply brilliant… Too bad Téa wasn't a Kaiba!

"Well done, Renée." The fifth mystery voice said. This person was watching the entire drama silently. This person was also the unplanned surprise, plan, and shock of the day.

**KC Boardroom.**

"You're on my seat." The new president claimed.

Anger floated like the cold weight of an iceberg in him. Seto despised defeats, but more than that, he despised depreciations. His overbearing attitude for winning, underestimated her underdog strategies for losing. Her silence proved deadlier than his speech. Seto mentally catalogued this crucial aspect of her personality. Nevertheless, a defeat was a defeat… and he wouldn't be a man worth his salt if he didn't honour her winnings.

Dignified to the hilt, he rose from the presidential chair.

"So now you'll mock me?" He'd honour her win but wouldn't refrain from ruffling her feathers.

"Why would I mock you? I'm only stating facts. Believe me, unlike you, some of us have ethics."

"Too bad you can't violate them."

"You'll know all about the violations, wouldn't you? What do you think? I'm blind to your emotional stunts. That picture by the pool or the white satin sheet..." His emotional manipulations had hurt her the most.

Guilty, Seto turned his back at her and walked towards the window. The gloomy view of the Thames depicted the depression in his heart. Téa quietly trailed behind. She stood next to him. Her arms folded. She looked at the cloudy skies. A blur line of hope faded on a distant horizon.

_'You betrayed me. You abandoned me. You sold me down the river, Seto. Why?' _

She ached to give him the piece of her mind. She wanted to confront him. But what was the point? He was who he was.

"Ed. I know it was him."

It was indeed Ed who had handed over her company stock to Seto.

This gained his attention. He looked at her. Serene, vulnerable, and beautiful… she silently wept the tears of hurt. Her tears were his weakness. "Téa, I never…"

"Winner takes all. You lost the bet."

"I know, though deception isn't a black and white issue here, is it?"

Both stood silent, lost in their thoughts. Time stood still with them. They were rich in their sophistication, wise in their knowledge, and stubborn in their attitude…standing together, side by side, both the CEO's looked fiercely beautiful.

"I never discredited you in the business world, Seto."

True. She had dropped the idea of taking over his company as soon as the misunderstandings cleared. Too bad, he lacked the same spirit. She wanted a reason, a justification. Why did he do it?

"You're by far the best antagonist I aim to retain."

And that was it. Retain? That was his reason, the justification.

Téa stood stunned. He just acknowledged her as his best opponent. But what he thought no longer mattered. She was shocked at her own irrationality. Seto was crafty. Things were crystal clear from the beginning. His plan of reverse takeover, corporate battles, emotional stunts, and media tricks… it was all a ruse, a pretence well fabricated with an ulterior motive.

Seto was never after her company. He was after her.

_"I'm here to bury the hatchet." _

_"I see you've come prepared, state your terms."_

_"I want You."_

She remembered their conversation from the day they made their bet. He was clear in his intentions. It was her fault. She didn't accept the truth at face value. She was so hell bent on defeating him; she lost her eye on the ball. This was never about him taking over her company or humiliating her. This was about him, keeping her, in his life, on permanent basis.

She swore. "Retain? This entire thing was just another security stunt."

He smirked, the lines of strain evident on his face. But his smirk said it all.

They analysed the awkwardly messy moment in their already messed up life. Who won? Who lost? It was a complicated state of affairs. Seto lost the bet, and his President title. But he won Téa's presence. As the new president, she was confined to his company. She couldn't run away. She'd have to endure him twenty-four, seven. Téa won the bet and the corporate intelligence war. The business woman in her proved her worth, but in doing so, lost her independence on the domestic front. It was a collateral damage.

"Seto Kaiba, you're insane."

He laughed a hearty laugh. She wondered what was so funny. His laugh was infectious and despite the strange circumstances, a few giggles escaped her. Both the intellectuals laughed at their respective stupidity. Three days and three nights of constant hard work, media- play, corporate shuffle… and for what? They've moved the entire business world from its axis for each other.

Téa's head was spinning. Suddenly she cringed, her face scrunched up. Her chest hurt. She grabbed her left arm. She appeared to be in a lot of pain. Seto sobered up instantly. He held her hand and moved her to a chair. He was about to call the doctors...

"There's no need. I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired."

He wasn't sure. But she sounded firm. So he just gave her a glass of water. A surprising softness glistened in his eyes. Feeling relatively better, Téa smiled at him. She noticed his hold on her. The grip, he refused to let go. Sadly, the clock of realization was ticking too fast for her. It came to a full circle and she removed herself from him.

Hurt, he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll have the KC deeds in your name."

He was about to leave. But she grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out!"

"Yesterday, you challenged me. And now, you dare to quit? Is that all you've got?" She took a shot at his ego.

It worked. "Toughness doesn't have to come in pinstripe suit, Gardner." He noticed her hold on him, but remained pleasantly quiet, enjoying her touch. "And if you think I'm quitting, you couldn't be more wrong. I build an empire once, I can do it again." Bravo, Seto Kaiba. Bravo!

"Good to see the insensitive side. Now the question is, can you or can you not?"

"Can I what?"

"Work with a woman leading the corporate board."

"With. Not under?" Oh! She blushed. He relished her flush. Téa ignored the innuendo and his cheekiness, blaming the fault on occupational hazard.

"I propose a joint venture, Seto."

He agreed at the temporary truce but still demanded her reasons. "Why?"

Why indeed? She won. It was well within her powers to throw him out.

"Because you're by far the best antagonist, I aim to retain."

And he felt the effects of her declaration deep within. She wanted him, even though as an opponent. He was about to propose more…when… The door of the newly merged Candour Kaiba International Corp. or CKIC boardroom flung open. Feeling affronted by the display of such impudence, both the CEO's turned towards the intruder.

They met the frightened, silver-grey eyes, of a brown haired woman. Rumana Jones.

At nineteen, Rumana was ambitious and scheming. At twenty nine, she was vicious, cold, calculating, with a heart of stone. She was also Seto's number one henchman and KC's Financial Director. Slim, athletic built; her 5'9 frame looked impeccable in the black Versace business suit. Flawless complexion, not a hair out of place, confidence oozed from her every pore, except for her eyes. They looked tired and worried.

Rumana recently returned from somewhere remote in Southeast Asia. She was clueless to the game played between Téa and Seto i.e. until one of her undisclosed source informed her of the Merger, or Demerger.

Relief surged through the silver eyes as she saw Seto. "Thank god, I made it on time," she said, closing the door and walking in. "KC cannot pursue this hostile takeover…"

Too late! Her relief short-lived, she came face to face with Téa. The blood drained from Rumana's face.

_"Seto has no interest in this baseborn. Take the __filth__ away, and get it cleaned." _

Ten years ago, a heavily pregnant Anzu had flown to see Seto, to inform him about their child. But Rumana Jones had misled her. She had lied, and manipulated. She had labelled her child as an excessive baggage. Renée had lived nine years without her father because of this woman.

Vengeance, strong enough to draw blood coursed through Téa's veins. Rumana fidgeted. Her mouth dry, she swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably beneath the weighing blue eyes.

"You're late, Ms. Jones. Time favours you no more."

"An… I'm sorry about…" Rumana couldn't finish the apology.

The wind knocked out of her. The upper slit bone of her nose broke. A thick line of blood seeped through it. Darkness danced before her eyes. Unconscious, Rumana fell on the floor. Téa's knuckles grazed. Such harsh was the intensity of her punch.

Seto stood stunned. He was lost for words. He couldn't believe Téa. Shaking his head in pure repulsion, at her barbaric act, he approached Rumana, helping her.

_'No. He's choosing her…'_ Téa glared.

Seto pointedly ignored her. He held Rumana in his arms, his hand supporting her curves. Téa's left eye twitched. She was ready to burst, her fist clenched at his possessiveness.

Seto gently put Rumana on the table. She was bleeding profusely. As tender as he could, he tended her wounds. And Téa curbed the urge to scream aloud, pull his hair, poke his eyes, and break his bones. The protective expression, the unshakable worry in his eyes for Rumana's safety stirred a tornado in her blood. Goddamn it, she was jealous.

"Explain yourself. What was that all about?" Seto demanded, enraged.

Téa didn't bother. He knew the reason why she hit Rumana. Yet he chose her, making his loyalties absolutely clear.

"I'm still waiting."

"I don't have time for this." Exerting some effort, she managed her control. "I need a full report of KC's financial activities, for the past ten years, on my desk, first thing tomorrow morning."

Seto looked at her if she had lost her compos mentis. She was playing her power card against him. Before he could retaliate… she took a page from his earlier served sexual innuendo and issued.

"Take your time, to clean after your lay."

"Lay?"

"Whatever that…thing is, on the table."

"Thank you. I'm sure Rumana will appreciate your goodwill too."

"I'm sure she will. My kindness will definitely leave a mark or two." Amused, Seto looked at Rumana's broken form and then at Téa. "On her heart and soul, that is."


	19. Chapter 19

**KC Boardroom.**

"Silly girl! You expect me to stand there and do nothing?"

Water dripped on the floor from the ice applicator in his hand.

Rumana lifted her head with determined composure. She was unaffected by his anger.

"Yes. That's exactly what I wish. You shouldn't have defended me. Not in front of her." The sound of the nasal vowels and consonants in her speech were as broken as her cracked nose.

"I promised him. I'd protect you." He told her stonily.

"Just like he promised you, he'd protect Téa."

It was a bizarre twist in their twisted relationships. 'He' was an integral part of their conspiracy link. He was for Téa, what Seto was for Rumana. He was also the most crucial factor in Anzu Mazaki's transformation from Anzu Mazaki to Téa Gardner. Seto had met him, and learned the truth about Téa's vague past while she was in her comatose state.

"Tell her the truth, and put us out of our misery."

Rumana growled. For the first time in ten years, he saw anger flash in her eyes. "I could say the same for you.

_'And risk her hatred? I don't think so.'_

Picking his thoughts, she kept a hand on his shoulder in assurance. Reading him was just too easy, i.e., if one could read between the lines. And Rumana Jones did tacit for living. Her life implicit, she was obligated to duties and liabilities.

"Téa loves you, Seto. She loves you deeply. Trust me, I know. I've seen the blind devotion in her eyes for you. She's scared to have her faith restored."

"That maybe, but her actions were uncalled for. I'll never forgive her for this."

He was referring to the punch and by extension, its consequences. As gently as he could, he elevated her chin, applying more ice on her broken nose. She cringed at the cold contact, clearly in lot of pain. And he was furious. Violence was an act of incompetence. It was a demeaning debased attitude, often solicited by the bullies as their last argument. Never mind the fact, that in the grip of strong passion, he himself had advocated such means against Téa when she came from New York… about a week or so ago.

"It's always easy to judge, isn't it?" Rumana asked. Head tilted, her eyes observed the dull white office ceiling. Somehow, she found the dullness soothing. "I deserve this and much more."

"I doubt that."

"Really?" She smirked. "Is it so difficult to believe?" Baiting.

Cold, dark fury ran through his veins. For an aggressive second, Seto lost his cool. At his coldest, he was at his most merciless. She had cost him ten years without his family. Had it not been for the circumstances…? He would've… The ice pack in his hand pressed hard on her hurt. Rumana hissed, throbbing in pain. And Seto swore at her deliberate provocation. In pain, she laughed, a bitter laugh. She was successful in instigating him. She was successful in potently turning his desire of repair to impair. Thus hurting and proving her point. That she deserved this pain and much worse.

**XXXXX**

To ease her pain he tended her wounds.

The intense heat grew between them. They touched to overcome their loneliness. She quivered as his lips came crashing down on hers with a devouring sexual hunger. Ignoring her pain, his tongue invaded her moist mouth, hungrily claiming her soul. Bare and spread across, she was underneath him. Begging, moaning, and writhing in lust. Entangled between him, and scorching his sexual awakenings. It was the old ivory against the blueblood. The silver-grey pools against the dark blue Arctic seas. Theirs was the dance of desires. Theirs were smoldering looks, swollen lips, and scars of violent lusts. Rumana's nails carved Seto's back. He was about to…

"STOP IT."

His hunger unfed. He was about to…

"STOP IT. Stop this at once." Téa screamed, horrified at the lewd act. She was desperate to gain their attention. They ignored her. Kissing those luscious swollen lips, he was about to…

Rumana shrieked. She was forcefully pulled apart from Seto. She was bleeding. Her beautiful grey eyes bitter, shooting a look of pure hatred. Téa didn't care. She had thrown the ceramic soap dish at her, or rather, at the body length mirror. Their love making reflection rippled and shattered with the million broken glass fragments.

Téa had warned it. She had warned the damn mirror. Again and again, she had demanded it to stop showing her such erotically graphic and detailed images of them. Too bad, it didn't heed her serious warning and now, dislocated from her bathroom wall, it remained ruined on the floor.

"Snap out of it." Téa demanded from herself.

She subdued the feeling of her heart knifed through her chest. She washed her face and ruthlessly reminded herself where she was. And most importantly, who she was with. Seto Kaiba, the business associate, CEO of their joint venture, a work colleague, and the father of their child. He was also the man to bestow the munificent title of 'Gold Digger' on her. This fact cooled her blood. She stepped back in the office, ready to focus on the job.

"Self-conceit often leads to self destruction, Gardner."

_'Think of the devil.'_ Maybe in another lifetime, his sudden intrusion could have startled Anzu Mazaki. But this woman was not her. She was Téa Gardner. Influential and intimidating in her own skin. She was well accustomed to his swift appearances.

"Keep this up. And soon, I'll advertise for a new CEO."

Seto twirled the crystal paperweight on her desk. Spinning, it dashed with the small timepiece. Téa caught both the objects just in time, before they collapsed, shattering on the floor.

"Save your positional powers." He smirked. "Your empty threats are ineffective on me, and you know it."

"What do you want?"

"An apology. I condemn your kind behavior."

"Allow me to rephrase. You want an apology for your ex-finance director." He shot her a questioning look. "As of this moment, Rumana Jones is relieved from her formal obligations." Rumana was fired.

"By who?"

"By the new company president, you chinless wonder."

"And your reasons for imposing such redundancy are based upon?"

"Ethical grounds, that I don't find the compelling need to offer you." She said.

Well, so much for working together.

His strong jawline hardened. A scowl marred his face. Dark azures narrowed. It was his classic look of intimidation. "Goddamn it, Téa. You broke her nose."

_'And she broke my hope. But hopes don't bleed red, isn't it?'_ "I know. It was a poor jab. I should've aimed for her head."

That did it. Seto shook his head. His Anzu was never this heartless. Though like him, Anzu Mazaki wasn't this manipulative either.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You know she's the one who lied to me. She wanted our child aborted. She took everything away… and still you want me, go crawling on my knees, licking her boots, begging for an apology?"

He didn't bother. It was a losing argument. He simply headed towards the exit. "You disappoint me." He said, standing on the threshold of her office. Reminding her that she had once promised to 'walk on fire' for his sake. His back to her front, he didn't see the single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Shame, you don't even disappoint me." Téa made the call, summoning Rumana Jones to her domain. A walk on fire, it was.

**Candour International Office.**

Candour International occupied one hundred floors. It was a model construction of Green-building technology. Situated in the prime business district, it was right across the street from the Kaiba Corp.

"Slept with the wrong guy last night?"

12:20 pm. Rumana Jones: - Rumana logged in the entry, keying in the bio-metric log register. She deliberately ignored the insult from the green-eyed, brown-haired receptionist. There were seven clocks on the wall, displaying the International Time Zones. The one for London read 12:20 in the afternoon.

"Try using a concealer." The receptionist taunted, painting her brittle nails, "you get them at the beauty shops. It comes in mighty handy, if you like to play it rough."

"Ms. Gardner. I've an appointment." Rumana deadpanned.

Sixty seconds after their conversation, the privately reserved elevator for CEO opened.

Téa's secretary approached her. "Ms. Jones, I presume?" She stated, in a courteous, business like tone. Rumana nodded. "This way please." She guided, to the waiting elevator. Giving Rumana a good five step lead, she turned to the amused receptionist. "You're fired. Clear the desk and see yourself out."

The duo entered the elevator. In a stifled silence, they waited the ascent to the Presidential suite. Destination reached. Nervous and anxious, Rumana swallowed hard. Her palms were sweating. Her heart was thumping. She readied herself to meet her maker. The secretary showed her in, closing the doors behind her. The designer office was spacious and excellently furnished. Nothing too frivolous, there were few expensive impressionist paintings, fine leather furniture, an extensive bookshelf and a massive desk.

And Téa settled behind the desk, buried deep in her work.

Financial reports, governance policies, litigation journals, tenders and contracts… surrounded her laptop. Rumana noticed the lack of personal effects on the CEO's desk. Family pictures and plants did not adorn her working area. Téa hastily signed few essential contracts. She outlined a budget meeting with Seto for sometime next week and mailed the details to her secretary. Next, she set the agenda to discuss with her legal advisers on the formation of new CKIC management.

Ten minutes later, she was drafting the instructions to Mr. Martin, when Rumana gently cleared her throat.

"Be seated, Ms. Jones. Your etiquettes are duly noted."

"Thank you."

And here, Téa looked up, acknowledging the hell-viper that had deceived her in the past, as the said hell-viper, occupied a chair in front of her.

Light blue eyes widened at the sight of a badly swollen face, bruised lips, broken nose, damaged skin and a black eye. Rumana appeared to be in a pretty rough shape. No doubt she must be in a lot of physical agony. Téa found her knuckles still hurt. CEO observed that with her nasal receptors incapacitated, she was breathing through her mouth. Probably using a nasal decongestant? Somewhere deep inside, Téa brutally crushed the guilt tidings rising for the injured.

Téa Gardner was not an aggressive person. Having faced the worst of the physical brutalities, ten years ago, she knew exactly how it felt to be abused. Nevertheless, to protect one's honour, even the gentlest soul resolved to the hostility. And here she was, the most successful and powerful woman in the corporate world. But a woman no less… and thank god, her secretary arrived right on time with the refreshments, putting CEO's inner care debate to an end.

"After this morning's episode, surely your nerves could use a comfort drink." – As close an apology, the battered was going to get.

Rumana sipped her drink, and found the ground pulled right beneath her feet. It was her favourite drink. Not many in her working circle knew that. The disguised message from the CEO was loud and clear. – I'm on to you. And I won't rest until I find out everything about you.

"It's very thoughtful of you. Thanks."

Téa noted the slight hesitation, the minor fidgeting, and the attempt to compose her nerves in the beautiful silver-grey eyes. _'__Despite the swelling, this woman has a certain grace and the kind of beauty that any man can appreciate. No wonder Seto's so attracted to her?'_

"On the contrary, thank you. Your act ten years ago was truly inspiring. I would've never accomplished the height of this success, had it not been for your manifestations." She paused, a gesture of fake thinking. "Of course, I cannot give you all the credit, Ms. Jones. Seto gets his fair share too."

Rumana felt the sting guised in sweetness. Her eyes downcast, she licked her lips. "I'm sorry Ms. Gardner. I was young and attracted to Mr. Kaiba and had no idea about the damage…" Bullshit.

"Come now, Ms. Jones, don't be so formal. After all, we do share some things in common." Or someone?

Rumana paled. Did Téa know the truth? God forbid, if she did. She could take the ruse no longer and as pre-determined, handed a brown envelope.

Téa was amused at the predictability. "What's this?"

"My resignation."

CEO sighed and tore it without even opening it. She deposited it right below the dismissal notice, she had drafted in anger, earlier in the day.

"You will retain your position as the Finance Director of KC. And as the Asst. Finance Director of CKIC. Your designation is confirmed. You will report to Mr. Martin as soon as you heal." The previous guilt stirred back. "I'll sanction a personal leave for two weeks. Rest, recover, and report back. That'll be all."

Rumana blinked owlishly. She had expected more punches and curses and… Just What? "I don't understand."

Her hand paused mid-draft, Téa looked up. Seto had idiots for employees. Whatever.

"CKIC is a techno-steel venture. Mr. Martin is the group Director and you're his second in command…"

"No. That's not it. I mean, I understand the hierarchy. It's just that, you want me to work for you?"

"Not very intelligent, are you? Was it not evident when I tore that resignation letter?"

"After everything I did… You're still giving me a second chance? Why?"

Why indeed?

"Two weeks, Ms. Jones. I expect you back in two weeks. You may leave."


	20. Chapter 20

**Candour International. Time- 13:20 p.m. GMT**

"Find everything there is to find on Rumana Jones. And I mean everything. I want her bank records, debts, educational transcripts, blood group. I want to know about her family, friends, enemies, boyfriends, men she had slept with. I want to know where she shops and how much she shops."

Téa instructed. "Mr. Martin, I want to know exactly how much hair and skin Rumana Jones has shed over the past ten years."

Mr. Martin- the finance director of CKIC and Téa's most trusted employee nodded. Critically cautioned, he left the Presidential suite.

**Time- 13:25 p.m., GMT.**

"Ahchoo! Mom? I don't feel so good."

**Kaiba Manor. Time 13:55 p.m., GMT.**

"C'mon guys, hide! Mom will be here soon."

Renée warned. True to her prediction, the brakes screeched. A silver Jaguar stopped on the gravel driveway, narrowly missing a red BMW.

"Houston, we have a problem." Mana said, in the midst of chaos.

"Never mind now!" Mokuba issued. "Everyone, take your positions."

The last minute preparations came to a standstill. The group scattered like a bunch of headless chickens.

Outside, Téa's sixth sense kicked in. Things looked out of place. The entire front facing windows were shut. Also, there was an unknown BMW parked in the driveway. She wondered if Kaiba brothers were expecting any guests. On her guard, she entered in, and swore under her breath. It was too dark. She nearly lost her footing, and tumbled on the stairs. But Seto caught her on time. He saved her from a bone-shattering fall.

"Thanks. You can let go." He didn't. Ignoring her feeble protests, he guided her in the darkness to the main living room.

A spotlight beamed on her. The coup de théâtre revealed. Blinded by the strong light, Téa placed a hand on her eyes. She turned to Seto for an explanation but he was missing. Something softly floated from the skies, falling on her. She smiled. Her palms up, hands wide, she looked to the roof. Countless rose petals showered on her. She laughed marvelling the delight. It was such an exquisite gesture.

"She walks in beauty, like the night." - Recited Mokuba.

"Of cloudless climes and starry skies!" - Mana.

"And all that's best of dark and bright." -Renée.

"Meet in her aspect and her eyes."- Said the brain of the hour. Much to her surprise, it was Seto.

'_Lord Byron. He remembered.'_ It was her favorite prose. She had recited it to him in the past during their brief affair.

"SURPRISE! Happy B'day!" The group, excluding Seto, screamed.

In thrilled excitement, they pounced on her like a raving herd of crazy bulls. To avoid the collision, Téa took few steps back. She darted in Seto. Seto hit the floor hard on his back. Face forward, she fell on him. Renée fell on her. Mana topped Renée, and then came Mokuba.

"Say cheese!" Ed clicked the perfect family with a Kodak moment.

"You were part of this?" Téa asked. "But you were so…" Different this morning!

"I try." Seto said breathless. He was being modest.

And the crazy three, shamelessly eavesdropping, made no effort of getting up.

Seto safely embraced Téa in his arms. He wanted to avoid movements that could inflict pain in her back. To warn the others, he tilted his head, and ended up kissing her. It was a brief accidental kiss, just a quick peck on her cheek. But his touch ignited a need in her. Their bodies intertwined. A combination of shock, and excitement hit her all at once.

"Dad's planning is brilliant."

Téa didn't hear Renée. She was lost in the depths of his eyes. Reading the promises he held exclusively for her.

"Mom, dad is not a mattress. Please get up."

Mokuba and Mana rushed to quite Renée. But too late, the damage was done. Reality hit home like a cold bucket of water on hot coals. Embarrassed, Téa freed herself from his grasp. Subconsciously, she traced her cheek, savoring the memory of his lips. Inwardly, she shook, acutely aware of his burning gaze. She avoided an eye contact with him.

"Thank you! It's a wonderful surprise…" Then to change the topic, she inquired. "Mokuba, do we have a guest?"

"Why do you ask?"

"There's a BMW in the driveway."

"That was the problem." Mana said in Mokuba's ear.

"Mokuba?" Seto tackled the teens.

"That's our gift for Téa," Mana replied.

"The car?"

"O MY?"

"My? It's just a car, Téa." Seto seemed surprised at her enthusiasm. "You don't have to…"

"Not _my_! Mai… Mai Valentine."

The mystery figure of the day. Mai was watching them patiently from a corner.

"What is she doing here?" Seto demanded.

"Well, you see, Mana and I were looking for a gift. So we ran into her and…" Mokuba couldn't finish as Téa stood in front of Mai.

Renée was about to approach her mother, and newly found aunt. But Seto stopped her. Part of her old life was back. Silently they witnessed the reunion of the old friends.

"You look good."

A frail muffle echoed the gap of ten years. Mai, dressed in her own designer labels, faced Téa.

Silence

"Happy B'day, Anz- Téa."

Silence

"D-don't I get a hug? For old time sake?" Patience diluted. Mai requested the inevitable.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"O come here, kiddo!"

Téa lunged into Mai's waiting arms. Closing the gap of ten years. Words were meaningless. Words were unnecessary. Two best friends separated by the time reunited. The powerful capabilities of one Chairperson and the unquestionable strength of the other became insignificant. God knows, how many minutes later, the two influential and successful women rejoined their spectators. For once, they all looked extremely happy.

* * *

**Flashback: Afternoon of 5th August. City - London.**

Marik Ishtar was not happy.

He was bored.

The Victorian pub in the central London warmed up to a lazy afternoon. And as one it's many patrons, Marik wanted nothing more than to enjoy a quite drink.

"Why thanatology?"

Marik scowled. "You find this peculiar?"

"I find it fascinating."

"I'm the heir to the most powerful clan of tomb guardians. My consideration to study death is hardly fascinating, Bakura. Perhaps, what you truly find fascinating is the faith. Faith, that'll console the distressed."

There. The message was clear. Yes, Marik was guilty in love with the classical dancer. And despite his unrequited love, he had promised not to breach her faith in him… ever.

Bakura smirked. His eyes bored in lavender. The decision made. Bakura neatly folded the acceptance letter from Yale and handed it back to his foe turned friend.

"Ishizu is concerned about you."

Marik snorted. "And by extension, so are you. Why don't you…" His drink crashed on the floor. There was whiskey and glass everywhere. The chair shoved roughly back.

"WHAT…?" Before Bakura could even voice that thought, the pub door opened with an insane amount of force. "MY GOD." Bakura gasped in shock, as he watched the scene unfold before him.

There was a heavily pregnant teen. A reckless car driver and an accident unavoidably destined if not for Marik's intervention. The teenage girl crashed in his friend's chest. She seemed in pain. Her blood curdling scream to 'let her go,' justified her suicidal intentions.

Heart in his throat, Bakura knew it was her. She had relentlessly haunted his best mate. She had haunted him so viciously that Marik was forced to relinquish the civilization. But what was she doing here? Why was she trying to kill herself? She was going out with Kaiba… did he?

Bakura shivered. Now Marik truly had a reason to be unhappy. The devil would get his dues. And the devil won't like it.

"O' Lord! Have Mercy."

Because Marik Ishtar won't!

**Flashback Ends.**

**Present Day… Location- Undisclosed. Somewhere in Northern Europe.**

True, after saving her, in her most defeated form, Marik's rage was unstoppable.

She burst into labor. And KC, into the mysterious deadly flames. With over thirty storey's destroyed, and twenty casualties (off the record)… the cause of the fire to this day remained unknown to the world…And unspeakable in their household.

"Thank you, Mr. Ishtar. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

Jolted from the past, Marik stood, shaking hands with the shady client. He had closed the deal on KCN or the new improved variant of Potassium Cyanide. Homemade! Tried and tested with approved results on the ores to extract gold. Illegal gold!

This was just the side business of the now twenty six years old, dashingly handsome, Marik Ishtar. It was a necessary task to keep the unregulated underground activities in check. Besides, KCN was an elemental catalyst when it came to gold digging. Téa and her superior knowledge on the properties of metals were truly ingenious.

Speaking of Téa… Things were about to get uncomfortable between them and soon. He knew no matter how many apologies he offered she wouldn't budge. She was after all his protégée. He had helped her survive the survival war. He had picked up the broken and bloodied pieces of Anzu Mazaki and shaped them to Téa Gardner. In the game of power, he had made her the master player. A player that now surpassed his skills.

But no matter the efforts, his one sin against her outweighed his sacrifices.

Marik swirled the single-malt and swallowed it in one gulp. His phone rang. He answered. Speaking to his sin!

* * *

**Kaiba Manor. England.**

At two thirty in the afternoon, the group resigned for a late lunch.

The table conversation flowed light heartedly. With occasional taunts flaring between Seto and Mai… However, things got interesting when Renée decided to become the centre of the attention.

"There's something important I'd like to discuss." She said, in a very I-mean-business, like tone.

Uh-oh!

"I've some catching up to do." Téa evaded. She took Mai and the nearest exit.

"I've some laundry to sort out." Mana left.

"I'll help you." Mokuba left.

What on earth? Seto looked baffled at the current state of affairs. In four seconds, four members left him with the inquisitive mind of a young child. And her possible list of extremely dangerous questions. Bewildered, he turned to his future father-in-law for guidance.

Ed closed his eyes. He placed his hand over his face and rubbed his temples. This was his thinking mode.

"I've an important phone call to make." The old man was out.

So much for guidance! Seto looked at his most trusted staff… Roland.

"Um… Sir, I must make arrangements for the celebrations this evening."

Roland left. Seto gritted his teeth. He made a mental note to hold Roland's pay-cheque for the next month.

"Dad, can I borrow you for a minute, please?"

Seto cleared his throat. "I think you should talk to your mother. I believe she can explain it better." God, he was bloody nervous.

"But I want to talk to you." The persistent little Kaiba was quick on her toes. She dragged her father to the nearest study.

From the far corner, Téa, Mai, Mokuba, and Mana laughed at Seto's plight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kaiba Manor- Study.**

Settling on a comfortable armchair, Renée thanked the maid for the refreshments. She dismissed her with a polite smile. And Seto nervously watched the door shut behind. Unaware of his anxieties, Renée poured his coffee with her own hands.

"Alright dad, let's talk. One businessman to another."

Relief glistened in azures. Seto accepted the cup, sitting across her. The father in him adored her sweet and caring gesture. He simultaneously felt grateful, to avoid any embarrassing discussion.

"Ms. Kaiba, you have my undivided attention."

"I know you and mom are not on _congregate_ terms." Renée folded her hands, closed her eyes, and used the big word. She was imitating him.

"Congregate?" Seto panicked. Congenial – his brain provided. "The right word is 'congenial.'"

She rolled her eyes, irritated at the correction.

Curious by her deduction, he asked. "What makes you say that?"

"You don't ask the questions. I do. And it's obvious, dad. So don't lie to me. Now where was I?"

"Demanding an explanation over our hostile terms…?"

"Both of you have ignored me with your der-demer…"

"Demerger."

"Yes, dad! That's what I meant." The little Kaiba rolled her eyes again. "Now what do you propose to do? Do you even have a plan? I want both of you together. I refuse to stay divided. I don't want to live three months in New York, and three months in London."

Renée had not only posed a serious question, but also demanded an adequate solution. She had told him in no uncertain terms and without the melodrama what she wanted.

Surprised at his daughter's boldness, Seto watched her impressed. He was past feeling proud. It took him every ounce of self-control to not interrupt their 'business meeting' and hug his little doll.

"What do _you_ have in mind?" He asked, keeping his cup aside. "You wouldn't have arranged this meeting without a plan."

Renée wore the inherited Kaiba smirk. And Papa dear restrained a brimming smile. He couldn't ask for more. His baby was perfect. In fact, he was seriously considering of appointing her the new trainee strategist for the European region.

"Dude and Mana did a little digging. Mom told Mana that her idea of a perfect date is Vincent Van Gogh's – Starry Night over the Rhone."

'_Imagination reflects reality, Anzu. It may not be tangible but it doesn't mean it's not real. That's why I enjoy Impressionism. You should study the work of Vincent Van Gogh.' _

Apparently she did. How long ago was it since he had shared his taste in art with her?

"Dad?" Reading the blatant pain on his face, Renée got up and approached him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "For what it's worth, mom never blamed you for anything."

Seto tightly embraced his flesh and blood. The burden of guilt weighed heavily upon his shoulders. He fought the despair, denying the tears seeking his eyes. Renée held him until his shivering receded. She knew her dad was too proud to weep. Still, she wiped his imaginary tears and kissed his forehead.

**In the next room, same time. **

"I saw you in Paris last year."

Sprinkling coffee with a pinch of cognac, Téa dispensed the cup.

Mai graciously accepted the drink. She looked stylish in her straight, dart stitched, dress. "Why didn't you meet me? It's because of _them_, isn't it?"

"How are they?"

"Lost, incomplete…they never forgave themselves for what happened."

Impervious to the explanation, Téa sat in complete silence. Her sources kept her updated. The information was not new, though the touch of emotions was a good attempt on Mai's part.

"Do you still feel angry? They're your boys."

"They were."

"Téa, please you must…" It was a futile attempt. Deep within, Mai absorbed the reality. There was a key underline difference between Anzu Mazaki and Téa Gardner.

And to prove the point! "Mai, let's not unbury the past, shall we? It will reveal nothing more than puss and stench of unhealed pain." Because the trip down the memory lane was too painful. And this time, Téa wasn't ready to pay the price.

But let it not be said, that Mai didn't make an effort. "They've killed all your hopes and dreams, haven't they?"

"No." Téa smiled. "I just found new ones."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a chaotic afternoon.

Mokuba, Renée, and their joined forces were tearing the house apart. They were skating on the stairs, screaming on the roofs. Cycling in the living room, and playing cricket, of all things, in the kitchen. Their antics drove Téa mad. Mother, in her discipline mode, was about to ground Renée. When sensing trouble, sweet aunt Mai stepped in. Mai volunteered to take the troublemakers on an outing. It was a quid pro quo, a favour in exchange of another. Earlier in the day, Téa had declined Mokuba to visit the nightclub for her birthday celebrations. Nevertheless, on Mai's offer, she had agreed for a quieter evening, in a lavish bar, in the heart of central London.

The hyperactive kids out of the way, Téa worked in the study. With the new merger, she had too much on her plate. Comfortably settled on Seto's desk, she was busy drafting the strategic structure, when a wine glass averted her concentration.

"You look like you can use this."

"Thank you." She took the drink and sighed in relief. It was a welcome break.

Seto shrugged. He placed the bottle of Château d'Yquem – Kaiba 92' between them.

"What were you and Renée discussing?" Téa asked, taking a small sip. It was a good wine.

"Kid was putting her old man in the spotlight."

She laughed. It was a melodic sound to his ears. She noted that he acted different with their daughter. Somewhere deep within she felt proud of him. Whatever their differences, at least they had mutually agreed to keep the kid out of it.

"Renée is a born negotiator. And she inherits your intelligence." Téa cringed as soon as the words left her mouth. First the accidental kiss, and now a genuine compliment…

Seto noticed her slip but did nothing to taunt her. Very casually, he leaned over, refilling her wine glass.

'_Is he trying to get me drunk?'_ She avoided the temptation. But the wine tasted really good. There was nothing further to discuss. They both got busy in their respective works. A lazy, cosy, silence engulfed the study. The only noise emerging from their keyboards.

"Is there something you covet for this evening? I'm confounded by the choices."

Nearly after forty minutes, Seto asked. Eyes on his laptop, he finalised the instructions for their next month's board meeting.

"You're asking me what b'day gift I desire." Téa scanned the email that he mailed her. She approved the agenda, and directed it back in confirmation.

"Didn't I emphasis enough on the word confounded? Or are you lacking in the firmness of mind?"

"You're the confused one." She smiled, briefly meeting his gaze. She was taunting him for asking her what gift she wanted. Since he was 'confounded' by choices.

"You haven't answered my question." He mailed her the detailed appraisals and performance reviews of the KC's board of directors.

Téa studied the file attachment. Her eyes fixed on a particular director's profile - Rumana Jones. "For once- Surprise me. And Shock others, Seto."

Oh-Hell-No! And the second time, her eyes closed, regretting the lack of self-control. She wanted Seto to get rid of Rumana. Thus surprising her and shocking others. But because Seto wasn't aware of what she was reading. The words sounded provoking.

This provocative statement gained his attention. He smiled, a glint of mischief playing in his eyes as he looked at her.

Before, he could speak, she hastily added. "Materially, of course!"

Too late! One Surprise and Shock – coming up!

"There's something I've been meaning to discuss..." This time, Téa broke the silence between them.

"If you're offering monetary endorsements, forget about it. You're wasting my time." Seto knew exactly what her so-called 'discussion' would be. He was reading it.

"I don't see you catching a plane to Timbuktu. So please don't flannel me with your time management issues. You're her father. There's no denial. You're more than welcome to contribute in Renée's upbringing. However, you have no hold over me. And I'm not comfortable staying in your home…" - Kaiba Manor.

This was her self-respecting part that he highly abhorred and admired at the same time.

"You're a welcome guest, Gardner."

"The Kaiba hospitality is appreciated but I refuse to have my feet bound."

"My answer to your proposition is, NO." Seto declined.

So much for convincing him!

"Situation demands my presence in London, and I don't wish to impose myself..."

"You were never considered as an imposition, Gardner."

This debate could take all day. "Your concern is irrelevant. Don't change the rules, Seto. Be 'the man,' don't become a miserable saint." She was persistent. "I'll send my legal team to your office…" This was about sharing the household expenses. This was about her financial freedom and dignity.

"Why is it necessary? Why the bloody rush of alter ego?" He was harsh. She was plunging at his self-respect to maintain hers.

And here, she traded her bargaining chip. "There's no alter ego. It's just a matter of principle. After all, we wouldn't want the world to call me 'Gold Digger' again now, would we?"

Checkmate.

"Fine. I'll personally arrange it in your name. Anything else, Gardner? I can entertain your self-righteousness with?"

"No. Thank you." Said that she left, leaving him seething behind.

"Next to a wound, women also make best balsam, Kaiba."

Seto swore under his breath. "Why are you here, Valentine?"

"Now, now, don't get upset." And Mai… was well... Mai.

He stood and walked to the door. "Upset?" He raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to wring her neck.

"For goodness sake! Can't you see? Téa can forgive you for the harm you've done. But she'll never forgive you for the sacrifices; you're willing to make for her." She enlightened.

"I don't act on the pathetic impulses, Valentine."

"Oh! But you did, according to my sources, organising her b'day party. Kissing her forehead. Swapping her coffee mugs for fresh fruit juices. Waiting for her even after office hours, sending meals, and the list is endless. Téa thinks your act of concern is based upon contrite expressions. As far as my knowledge indicates, she thinks you're making up for her physical wounds."

"She thinks I feel sorry for her?" This revelation was new to him. He thought she was disappointed about the Rumana ordeal.

"Yes. You see, she loves you for who you are. And that includes the unattractive traits of your arrogance and insensitivity." Mai carried on, unaware that Seto had shut her from his thoughts. "Although sometimes, I really wonder why any woman, in their right state of mind, would find an overbearing, boorish, chauvinist like you, charming?"

This caught his attention. "Coming from you, it must be a compliment. Considering, your relationship standards are confined to the merits of bestiality. Speaking of which, how is your Chihuahua?"

"The name is Joey Wheeler, Kaiba. And speaking of bestiality, my _Chihuahua_ is more than capable of satisfying his girl than a said dragon," Mai fumed. That hit him below the belt. "C'mon Kaiba… be 'THE MAN.'"

"Get out."

"I'll see you at ten tonight… bye."


	22. Chapter 22

A very special Thank you to** kzqueen. **Thanks for the motivation.

* * *

**Candour International. 5:30 am. Two days after Téa's Birthday celebrations.**

"Unfortunately madam, this contract is flawless. It clearly states, that any breach will allow Mr. Kaiba to control your company, personal assets, and the sole custody of your daughter."

Téa, in the soup, sat with her trusted advisers. Dressed in a black, Armani suit, she wore a grim expression on her bespectacled visage.

"We can't cross challenge." A senior lawyer said. "This jurisdiction doesn't recognise negligent misrepresentation."

"Then make it recognise. Change the law."

The room fell silent on her hard-line approach. Téa fiddled with her ring, **The Blue Hope**.

"Convince the lawmakers. Use any means necessary. I want that damn piece of legislation, passed in the Parliament, in my favour."

"But…?" An ignorant fool voiced. "Yes ma'am," at her questioning look, he rectified the error.

"Gentlemen, there's too much at risk. Please understand that failure is not an option."

The meeting finished. Next, she left to attend a live interview at a leading broadcasting channel.

**Live studio interview. Time: 7:00 am.**

Téa perched on a leather chair, facing the audience.

Her patience running low. Bored to death, she curbed a yawn as the interviewer, a woman, what was her name? Serene? Serena? Smiled at her.

"As a Chairperson of CKIC, do you think a co-CEO arrangement is good for growth?"

"Most certainly! Seto and I believe that if you do a job, do it better than anybody else." The interviewer and the audience clapped. Téa continued. "This joint venture will strengthen us on multi-product and multi-geographical markets."

"We know a lot about your corporate life, and nothing about your personal life..."

'_There is no personal life, you fool.'_ Téa scowled inwardly. _'I'm managing an empire. I can't afford a personal life.'_

"I'm a very simple person. I'm happiest with my daughter. And I enjoy time with my family."

And then the questions got interesting...

"**Is it true that you and Mr. Kaiba are childhood sweethearts?"**

A poker expression on her bespectacled visage. "No. But Seto and I were friends."

"**Are there any ego hassles between you and Mr. Kaiba?"**

"No." Téa lied without flinching.

"**Are you a strict mother?"**

(Smiles playfully) "No, but I'm beginning to question my decision." (Back in the Kaiba manor Mokuba, Mana, and Renée jumped at her response.)

"**Are you a good wife?"**

"Ask my husband."

"**What kind of husband is Mr. Kaiba?"**

"An interesting one." The audience laughed. "Seto is a very spontaneous person. He is extremely open and straightforward. Sometimes, he can be embarrassingly clear-cut but that's how his nature is. He respects my success and vice versa. And we accept each other for who we are."

"**Do you love your husband?"**

"What an absurd question? Will I be marrying him if I didn't?"

"**Mrs. Kaiba, you were friends with him. You've a daughter together, why it took you ten years to tie the knot?"**

Why indeed? "I think timings are crucial in a marriage among other things. Back in high school, Seto was on the peak of his success. I wasn't. Regardless of our relationship, he had an eclectic approach towards life and business. Now, I think we're equal in every way. We share a healthy yin and yang. (Audience laughed again) We were ready and so we decided it was time to tie the knot."

"**Mr Kaiba ever hinted to your economical status in the high school days?"**

Gold Digger! The chant echoed in her mind. "No. Seto is above such things."

"**Now that you're married, will you still work?"**

"Undeniably! I don't play second fiddle to anyone. I never have and I never will."

Studio camera focused a single shot on the presenter as she addressed the nations worldwide.

"It's true. The two blue-eyes are finally off the singles list. The thriving dynamic duo had tied the wedding knot in a small intimate ceremony in Arles, the southern city of France, two days ago. This auspicious occasion marked the birthday celebrations of now Mrs. Téa. Seto Kaiba. On behalf of the entire news team, we wish our young business tycoons a very happy married life."

"Thank you for being with us."

"Thank you, Serena."

**XXXXX**

"Karma hates me."

The newly wedded bride cursed. Exiting the studio, she entered the car.

"Pleasant interview, wife! I must say…"

"Shut-up, Seto." She irritatingly snapped, fixing her seat belt.

For the past twenty hours, Téa was surrounded by media. Seto refused to entertain the public curiosity on their wedding of the millennium. He had left her to field the press alone.

"You know, in false quarrel, there is no courage."

"What do I know of courage?" She looked at him accusingly, glaring daggers. "After all, courage lies in abducting a drunk and forcing her down the aisle…"

"Don't accuse me. You specifically wanted a gift where I could surprise you and shock others."

"Yes, _yes_, you deranged idiot. I said, surprise me and shock others. Not SHOCK ME and SURPRISE OTHERS."

"O' well! I'll give you time to heal. Eventually you'll get over it."

Téa blinked. "What's this?" She challenged, removing her thin optical frame. "Some twisted, psychoanalysis experimentation gone wrong? That I'll eventually get over with? This is my life you… you blue eyed monster."

Seto threw his head back and laughed. "Blue eyed monster? Is this the best you can punctuate? Seriously Téa, as my wife, I expect a superior degree of intellectual disposition from you."

_Some marriage…_

"Oh! I'll give you a verbal battle, you hideous, pedestrian reptile…"

"Not good enough. Don't forget, I define the word 'sarcasm,' - Mrs. Kaiba."

"…You're a bloody curse on humanity..."

Seto smirked, enjoying every second of her spark. Téa gripped the glasses hard. He was deliberately provoking her, laughing at her plight. Not that she could blame him. She had told him – 'be the man,' - two days ago. She never thought he'd take her words literally, and become 'her' man.

"…You're a debased debauch. I Hate You."

Her strong grip tightened. The designer frames broke, inflicting a small cut on her left palm. She winced. Her pain caught his undivided attention. Before she could disprove, he caught her hand, cleaned the graze, and wiped the blood with his handkerchief.

"No." He eyed her sternly. "You don't hate me. Sooner you accept this reality, sooner we can arrange our honeymoon."

"The only thing 'we' will arrange is an annulment." Téa scowled at him, freed her hand, removed her seat belt, and scooted away.

Seto closed the small distance between them. Their legs brushing, limb against limb, flesh against fabric. His heat radiated through her. She shivered as he drew her in the semi-circle of his arm. She tried to move further. But he squeezed her closer. His warmth and strength assaulted her senses. She inhaled deeply trying to relax. But it was futile. His touch had her on the edge.

Pressing his lips to her ear, he kissed her and whispered. "We've been over this. There'll be no annulment."

His firm tone left no room for argument. His words commanded her heart. For a second, the pain of separation clouded her mind. Téa closed her eyes, relishing the kiss, and drowning in the old magic that once existed between them. She ruthlessly ignored the flock of butterflies in her stomach.

"Morning, you finish your read. In afternoon, you sign the correspondence. And then comes the hour in the evening when you need sex. I won't be your playmate, Seto."

How could she? He drew back at the venom in her voice. "Mistresses, I can have many, Mrs. Kaiba..."

"...Your fornications are none of my concern. But don't label me as your consort. I'm not part of your taste group." Ah! The indirect taunt over Rumana Jones! Bitter wife!

"You're making a grave mistake." Seto issued the warning.

He controlled his anger. She thought so low of him. Fair enough he had requirements. He wanted her in his bed.

"Why? Truth hurts."

She was successful, and more capable than him. For Téa Gardner, relationship with a man was on equal terms. She wanted an equal partnership in the business of life. Love and lust were meaningless words that looked good in fairy tales and romantic novels. On a practical note, she wanted a man who wouldn't be scared, or feel jealous of her success. She wanted a man, man enough, to confront her on her wrongs. Praise her on her rights. Someone who could give her back the taste of defeat in a fight. Hold her in his arms, and looks her in the eye unafraid to speak up his mind or cry with her, or laugh with her. Give her that man and she'll show him the meaning of love.

The image of her dream man, in reality, glared at her.

"If you knew the truth, you wouldn't have a safe ground to stand on, Wife."

"Try me, enforced husband."

The car halted. And the lovers spat cut short when Roland intervened.

"Excuse me, _Mrs_. Kaib…" He opened the door, pausing as Téa glared at the use of -Mrs. "Um, _madam_. We've arrived." Roland corrected, but earned himself another dark glare from Seto for the correction.

The two commanding forces made their way in. They left the domestic arguments back in the car. The duo was about to retire to their respective offices when Seto grabbed her wrist.

"I'm your past. Your present. Your future. And this game is up."

He kissed her and left, leaving an angry President-wife behind.

**XXXXXX**

I'm your past. Your present. Your future.

Was this a marriage of convenience? Or just another power display?

Téa didn't know. Standing by the railing in her office balcony, she was lost in her thoughts.

Hell, she couldn't even remember her own wedding. The event started as an all night birthday celebration. The party began in London where she was single, and ended in Arles, where she was single no more. And now, she was clearly in a soup. She had married Seto in her drunken state. She had also signed a marriage contract stating that any party, breaching the agreement, would lose all their material possessions, including the custody of their daughter, to another.

She had confronted Seto for tricking her. Though according to him, it was her idea to have a pre-nuptial contract. Seto had said that she had herself drafted the contractual terms in her wild state… just as a precautionary measure to have her hold over him.

_'What've I done?'_

"Téa!" Mr. Martin rushed, and pulled her back, avoiding her fall from the ninetieth floor.

Apparently, deep in thought, she was chest down on the railing. She thanked him with dampen spirits.

"I'm concerned about you." Mr. Martin looked worried.

She smiled weakly as he took a seat. Though she tried to hide, Mr. Martin read the hurt in her eyes. He had never seen her so fragile. Nevertheless, this was not the time to dilly-dally. An important matter demanded her urgent attention.

"I have a lead on Rumana Jones. There's a link." He got straight to the point.

"What kind of link?"

"A personal link. I found it during the audit in Rumana's personal folder. It's over 86 pages. There's 3000 emails sent by Seto Kaiba to Anzu Mazaki over the period of ten years."

Téa absorbed the shocking revelation in an awkward silence.

"There's more. We have footage from Rumana's apartment. Mr. Kaiba and Ed visited her before the demerger…" Mr. Martin said. He nervously fidgeted and Téa knew there was more to it. "Marik was with them... and perhaps you should see this…"

Blood drained from her face. As Téa viewed the conspirators and their designs.

Deceptions of deceptions, said the mirror, all is deception!

Renée's accident by Mokuba was not fated but a plotted event. So Rumana and Marik wanted her back in Seto's life, and the surest way to achieve it was through her daughter. Convincing Ed to sell her company stock to Seto, the plot behind her marriage, it was all making sense.

"Mail me this link. And speak to no one, not even my husband, about this."

He nodded, leaving behind an identity management chip on her table.

With the multitude of sins, the wages is death. And as for betrayal? Her well-wishers will soon find out. Because now, Téa Kaiba – not Téa Gardner- but Téa Kaiba was in _their_ game.

And the game's afoot.


	23. Chapter 23

"Roland, send someone upstairs to clean this mess. And while you're at it, get me a new desk."

Seto ran a furious hand through the shock of his hairs. Finishing the instructions, he hung up, and glanced over his office. The site was in ruins. Dismantled and disfigured like the Roman Empire. Were the gods angry? No. He was. The heated argument in the car instigated him to destroy his office, and causing a momentary loss of the base control.

"_Your fornications are none of my concern. But don't label me as your consort. I'm not part of your taste group." _His cold-hearted wife alleged against his character.

Did she honestly believe he was a playboy? And what's with the taste group? Téa was framing him for his choices. Fine, he admitted having a sweet tooth. He preferred Rumana's sweet company. But that's all. His obligations to Rumana were never on sexual terms. To him, Rumana was a good friend and a brilliant employee. Besides, her heart and soul belonged to Marik Ishtar.

Perched on his desk, Seto rubbed his temples. Unaware of Mr. Martin's discovery and visit to her office, he reflected on the past events. If only Téa knew…

_Ten years ago, Marik set KC on fire. He also abducted Rumana Jones, and forced the truth out of her. The truth and the knowledge behind her actions didn't set him free. It enslaved him. Together with Rumana, it imposed a moral responsibility upon him to keep a broken and badly hurt Anzu hidden from Seto Kaiba. So he took Anzu and Renée away. But he underestimated Anzu's depression. She kept falling in a dark abyss of negativity. _

_To save her from the darkness, the only option left was to manipulate her. So Marik discreetly gave Anzu Seto's photograph, and watched from the shadows, the intensity of her emotions. Blinded by her anger and frustration, Anzu crumbled Seto's photograph with all she had. She crumbled the picture, stomped it, crushed it under her feet, tore it, cursed it, cried over it… but she couldn't find it in her heart to dispose it. Her true feelings revealed. Marik and Rumana plotted together to give Anzu Mazaki a new identity. _

_They colored her Seto. _

Rumana and Marik had been in love for nine years. But out of sheer respect and regard for her, they kept their relationship a secret.

Seto sighed, stabbing the crystal cufflink into the buttonhole of his light blue dress shirt. He was in a catch-22. He couldn't tell Téa the whole truth. There were still too many loose ends, too many detrimental factors. And without telling, he couldn't see the possibility of a relationship between them. He had no idea how to convince his infuriating wife-next door that he never cheated on her. How could he? Her innocent images of their first night together never left his memory. She was constantly on his mind. He craved her touch. And since their wedding, things had only gotten worse, at least for him. His stoic personality and stubborn attitude aside, he was a man. And not just any man, but a man with the requirements. And not just any man with the requirements, but a man with the neglected requirements.

His sleepy sex drive now awake was in full force. Téa had woken up the beast in him. She had worn that collarless, skimpy little Caftan on their wedding night. How peerlessly precious, deliciously desirable, and wantonly worshipful she had looked in her intoxicated form. She was like a forbidden fruit, sweet, rare, and sinful. Fickle and yet sharp as a sickle. She had kissed him, hugged him, teased him, seduced him, and used him in her drunken state. His insensitive, selfish, self-centered wife had fun, the entire night, at his expense. And he was willing to bet good money that she didn't remember a single damn thing of her 'wild night out.'

Fiddling with **The Regent**, the regal diamond wedding ring, Téa had bought for him, Seto found himself torn between the fleeting intimacies of love and lust. His blood pressure shot up, a muscle twitched, and his face flushed partly due to anger and partly due to… Argh!

He huffed inwardly, adjusting his trousers. He desperately wanted to get rid of those images. Especially the ones when they kissed, and spend the entire night together, disrobed, and in each other's arms. Okay, maybe not the entire night, and most certainly not in each other's arms. It seemed Téa loved her space even when she was drunk. The nubile drunk bride kept stretching and rolling with different weird postures throughout in her sleep, ultimately kicking, pushing, and shoving him out of the bed.

But did he complain? No. He did not. For he was a gentleman! And did he take any advantage in her vulnerable state? No. He did not. For he was a gentleman! Oh! The hell with it! Seto banged his fist on the broken table in pure frustration. He was such a gentleman that he couldn't even do it with his wife, in their bed, without her consent. And here she was, alleging his character for being a Casanova? His overly charged hormonal drive was driving him crazy. His body was screaming for her touch. His groins were on fire and his mind… well, his mind had taken up a new residence somewhere in the gutters.

Since their wedding, he had done everything in his power to please her royal highness. And yet, she won't part even an inch of her pride to reach some stable peaceful ground. He was a ruthless business tycoon. He had a reputation to uphold. So what if he was whipped and wrapped around his wife's little finger, and forced to sleep on the couch. So much for his reputation!

Seto fumed. His conspiracy to tame another egocentric maniac cut short at the knock. Roland entered along with some other workers. The look on their face was priceless at the scene of the carnage. However, sensing the murderous vibes from a sexually neglected big boss, no one dared to speak. Leaving the industrious staff to clean after the mess, Seto left.

Nearing lunch, it was time for Mrs. Kaiba's next 'Seto' dose.


End file.
